The Wolf and the Raven
by KTGates
Summary: Charlie Stark, daughter of Iron Man, is use to sneaking behind her fathers back. But keeping a love affair a secret and saving the world with the Avengers is more work than she imagined. Bucky/OC
1. Chapter 1

I was sixteen when my father announced to the world that he was Iron Man. I won't say my life has been a roller coaster ever since because, let's be honest, life as a Stark is a triple barrel roll Hypercoaster while drunk on cheap tequila. But the creation of Iron Man definitely rerouted my life and my fathers, for the better, I hope.

I have no memories of my mother. I suppose she was beautiful, judging by the few pictures I have. She was a one night stand, the only kind of relationships Tony Stark had at the time. And apparently, that was her high point in life. After I was born things went to shit for Anna Hammond. Drugs were more fun than an infant and, funny enough, more deadly. Two days locked in a room next to her dead body is something I'm happier not remembering.

I was delivered to my father when I was just shy of two years old. I guess it's poetic. I had no one and neither did Tony Stark. He was wondering hopelessly after the deaths of my grandparents who I'll never know and I was just out of diapers. We were a perfect combination. Except for the fact that the billionaire genius had no idea what to do with me.

He did have enough sense, however, to hire an assistant/nanny/whatever else Dad needed at the time. Pepper Potts was my saving grace. She was the one who dressed me each morning, cooked my meals, helped with my homework, and still kept my dad in check. I asked him a million times when I was little to marry her so she could be my mom. I saw the look in his eye. I knew he wanted to, but things were complicated and I'd find out what that meant soon enough.

Tony Stark did teach me as much as he had time for. I spent most of my time on a stool in his shop watching him work and asking questions. He even named a gun he developed after me in commemoration of my help on it. I was so fascinated with his AI, JARVIS, that he helped me program my own, which I named FRIDAY after my favorite day of the week. The day dad stayed home with me each week.

I graduated high school at 16 and was accepted into MIT just like my father. Dad dropped me off at the dorms, kissed my forehead and then disappeared somewhere in Afghanistan. With the death of my only parent I was officially an orphan.

But Tony Stark wasn't done with the world. When he came back everything changed. I left my classes and came home. Stark industries stopped selling weapons, my dad wouldn't let me in the shop anymore. He was preoccupied with something and we were all worried. My uncle Rhodey took me back to school and promised everything would be back to normal soon.

Then I turned on the TV. I remember it vividly. I was in the common area of the dorms when someone called out to me.

"Hey, Stark. Your dad's on TV again." I had waved them off. Dad had press conferences all the time. I'd get Pepper to email me the important bits.

"Truth is," I heard him say through the speakers, "I am Iron Man."

What happened next is a blur. I had FRIDAY book a flight and I was in Malibu before Dad and Pepper even thought to call me. Finding out your dad is a superhero changes your perspective a little.

I barely passed my classes that semester.

Fast forward a few years. Rhodey becomes War Machine, Pepper becomes CEO, I get a bachelors then a masters then drop out halfway through a doctorate, blah blah blah.

Then New York happened. I had been in New York helping dad and Pepper set up the new arc reactor to keep Stark Tower self-sustaining. I was nearly back to Malibu when FRIDAY delivered the news to me that New York was under attack by alien-like creatures.

I arrived in New York just in time for cleanup and to meet the Avengers. I saw the wreckage and smelled the burning death covering the city. I passed by the carcasses of aliens and hoped I wouldn't stumble upon a human. Dad wasn't the same after that. Neither was I.

I didn't step into a suit until the Mandarin showed up. All of dad's suits had been destroyed in the house at Malibu except for the suitcase suit. It had been stored in the storage building with the remains of the Bentley destroyed by Whiplash. Fixing it was nothing to a Stark and I stepped into it just in time to save Tony and Rhodey from certain death in Miami Florida. I'd never felt anything as powerful as blasting bad guys off the roof of a building to save my family. It was a high I'd never want to leave. The pride on my father's face when I showed up is an image I'll remember forever.

Unfortunately, all the suits are armed with JARVIS and it only took dad a half second to override FRIDAY and send the suit with me in it back home. But I'd gotten a taste and there was no turning back.

That year Tony presented me with a set of custom vambraces he developed. Snap onto my forearms and I've got a pair of repulsors. Not enough to make me a super hero but enough to protect myself which is what Tony was going for.

Things slowed down for a while. Tony liked to think he was retired from his Iron Man days. I watched the news as the other Avengers fought to keep us safe and I burned to be with them and I knew Tony did too.

SHEILD fell and Steve Rogers barely made it out alive after his fight with the Winter Soldier, who still managed to get away. Thor was MIA for a while and Bruce Banner was working with my dad some and trying to stay away from stress.

The day arrived when dad stepped back into a suit. Steve needed his help. He'd come by Stark Tower personally to speak with him. I greeted him at the door and chatted him up trying to squeeze out information before I delivered him to my dad.

"How much longer do you have in school?" Steve asked, changing the subject. I could tell by his grin he knew my angle.

"I graduated."

"Going to college next?" I stopped walking and raised an eyebrow at the super soldier.

"How old do you think I am, Steve?"

"I- I really don't know. I can't tell anyone's age anymore. A lot's changed since..."

"Well I'm 23. I run half this company."

"Oh."

"Now stop stalling and tell me where this mission is." Steve looked ready to break at my hard stare when Tony appeared around the corner.

"Nuh uh! I told you, no saving the world until your room's clean."

"You're one to talk."

"Take a hike, kiddo. The adults gotta talk."

So, I missed out on taking down the remainder of SHIELD and HYDRA. But, with Tony away I had the entire shop to myself. By the time the Avengers returned I had my own suit built and hidden where Tony wouldn't find it until I needed it.

"The Iron Legion has returned. They're in repair now," I said to Tony walking into the lab. My eyes fell on the scepter on the middle work bench. "You gonna fill me in on this?"

"Nope. Not your concern."

"Come on, Dad. I can help. You know I can."

"Not with this."

"Why not?" I started, my voice getting tight.

"Charlie," he said turning to me. I could see turmoil on his face. Something was bothering him. Something more than me putting on a suit. "Just please don't get involved in this."

"JARVIS contact me if he needs help. I'll be preparing for the party."

"Charlie," Tony stopped me. "After Ultron, none of us will have to suit up again."

"Ultron's a dream, dad. Don't forget to stay hydrated while you're in here. I'll have JARVIS keep tabs on you."

Music beat through the tower. Hero's of every form filled the room. It was the first time I'd seen Tony all week. He and Bruce had been locked up in the lab investigating the scepter.

I spent a while catching up with Rhodey and then played a few games of pool with Steve and Sam.

"Where'd you learn to hustle like that?" Sam asked me with a laugh.

"Girl's gotta eat," I replied with a wink. "So, what have you been up to, Sam? Flying around with Steve?"

"Stop prying for info, Charlie. You'll just get us both in trouble with Tony," Steve groaned with an easy smiling.

"Actually, no. Sorry, I can't give you any information on what the Avengers have been up to," Sam explained. "I've been busy chasing a ghost."

"The Winter Soldier, huh?" I raised my brow interested.

"Voices down," Steve shushed as he leaned in to take the next shot.

"Dead ends all around," Sam provided. I hummed disappointed. "You itchin' to join the fight, huh?"

"Just gotta find out how to sneak out of the house," I said jerking my head towards Tony who was talking to Thor.

"Or you could listen to your dad. It's dangerous out there, Charlie," Steve informed me.

"We'll see." I lined up my shot and sunk the last two balls ending the game.

The night went on. People began to filter out on stumbling, drunk legs and I made my way to the bar. Natasha stood behind it pouring up her own glass.

"Something hard and strong," I requested. She smiled at me and pulled out another glass.

"Steve told me you were badgering him again about the missions."

"For an old man, he sure loves to gossip."

"You'll be out there with us one day."

"You don't believe that," I said with narrowed eyes. She laughed.

"No, I don't. Your dad just wants you to have a normal life, Charlie. Married to a handsome guy with 2.5 kids."

"Picket fence and a yappy dog?"

"The whole package."

"It's not up to him, is it?" I said, throwing back the shot she served me. "Speaking of handsome guys." My eyes flicked from Bruce who was heading towards us and back to Natasha. With a wink, I slid off the stool and left the two alone.

With the new threat of Ultron, Tony had no choice but to let me join the fight. He needed my input and after the unveiling of my new suit, it seemed letting me become part of the team was inevitable. The new repulsor's I'd developed in my suit were invaluable in the fight against the metal enemies. I had engineered a way to reverse the repulsor's and use a magnetic pull to attract metal towards me and then blast it away with the forward energy of the repulsor's. Tony was impressed.

I never expected being an Avenger to be easy and it wasn't. The newest member of the gang, Wanda Maximoff, had gotten into my head before she converted to our side. She made me see a vision, whether of my own making or of my future I wasn't sure yet.

I was drowning, being dragged into the dark depths of the ocean by a metal arm. I thought perhaps it was Ultron but the rest of the figure was human. A dark figure and a glinting metal arm dragging me down beneath the waves.

I'd never gotten the courage to ask Wanda if she knew what it meant. Slowly, between my training with Natasha in hand to hand combat and Tony and Rhodey teaching me how to use my suit, I'd pushed the vision away.


	2. Chapter 2

I was living at the Avengers compound with several other members. It was easy to help run Stark Industries and keep up with my training from there. I spent a lot of time with Nat learning how to fight without my suit.

Tony and Pepper were going through a rough patch so he was also currently living at the compound. What time wasn't spent sparring with Natasha or on a phone conference with Pepper, I spent in the lab with Tony.

We had developed a system to help people cope with traumatic events in their past called BARF, Binarily Augmented Retro-Framing. The system connected to the hippocampus and let the user revisit memories. Tony felt he needed closure with his parents and I sat in on his memories and slowly got to know my grandparents. They'd died in a car accident when I was 3 months old but Tony said I'd never actually met them since he didn't even know I existed at the time.

Our alma mater, MIT, asked Tony to present the project and I went along with him since Pepper wouldn't be there. While we were away, the rest of the Avengers were called to Nigeria. Accidents happened and Wanda lost control and killed people. The fallback on the Avengers was rough.

Tony and I met the Secretary of State at the airport and brought him to the compound to discuss the future of the Avengers.

We all sat around the conference table while the Secretary presented us with the Sokovia Accords. We either signed it and were put under the supervision of a United Nations panel or we didn't sign and retire.

Now we all sat in the common area listening to Rhodey and Sam argue about whether or not we should sign. I sat on the couch next to Steve trying to read the accords over his shoulder.

"Tony," Nat started. "You're being uncharacteristically non-hyper verbal."

"It's because he's already made up his mind," Steve supplied.

"Boy, you know me so well," my father scoffed standing from his seat. "Actually, I'm nursing an electromagnetic headache." He headed into the kitchen area and picked up a mug to rinse out. "That's what's going on, Cap. It's just pain. It's discomfort. Who's putting coffee grounds in the disposal?" My eyes slide to Sam who looked guilty but flipped me off regardless. "Am I running a bed and breakfast for a biker gang?"

Tony sat his phone against the fruit basket and pulled up a projection. A picture of a young man magnified before us.

"Oh, that's Charles Spencer, by the way," Tony supplied. "Good kid. Computer engineering degree, 3.6 GPA, had a floor level gig at Intel planned for the fall. But first, he wanted to put a few miles on his soul before he parked it behind a desk. See the world. Maybe be of service. Charles didn't go to Vegas or Fort Lauderdale which is what I would've done. He decided to spend his summer building sustainable housing for the poor. Guess where. Sokovia." Tony's eyes met mine before darting away and I knew he was putting me in that boys place. Feeling the pain of his parents and letting the guilt eat at him.

"Dad," I started, knowing Tony would let his mind torture him with the thought.

"He wanted to make a difference, I suppose," he continued, ignoring me. "I mean, we won't know because we dropped a building on him while we were kicking ass. There's no discussion making process here. We need to be put in check. If we can't accept limitations we're no better than the bad guys."

Steve started to argue with Tony and soon the room was divided into a group that was willing to sign and a group who thought we should be able to choose. I stood with my father. I knew if we didn't play ball with the United Nations for a while the Avengers would be disbanded by them for good.

The argument ended when Steve stood suddenly and left the room. I looked to Natasha and she shrugged. I expected her to stand and follow him but she sat back in her seat still considering the discussion. Instead, I followed Steve and found him at the bottom of the stairs with red rimmed eyes.

"Steve? What's going on?"

"It's nothing, Charlie. It's..."

"What happened?" I asked realizing something other than the Accords was on Steve's mind.

"Peggy," he answered. I knew who Peggy Carter was. She worked with my grandfather and I knew Steve was close to her before he was frozen. "She died last night. I just got word."

"Oh, Steve," I wrapped my arms around the super soldier and he held onto me as he composed himself.

"I have to go to London."

"Do you want company?"

"No," he said pulling away and taking a breath to calm down. "You have enough on your plate."

"And you don't?"

"I appreciate the offer, Charlie. But I think Tony needs you here right now."

"At least ask Sam to go with you."

"I will. I promise."

While Steve and Sam left for London, Nat and I prepared to travel to Vienna for the signing of the Accords. The room full of politicians and rulers made me itch in my pants suit but I was well versed on polite smiles and strong handshakes thanks to Pepper Potts. After a few introductions, everyone made their way to their seats and the assembly began. I sat next to Nat flexing my toes in the tight heels.

When King T'Chaka of Wakanda headed to the podium, I stood and waited to the side for him to present me with the official Sokovia Accords. A peace offering between Wakanda and the Avengers.

"I am grateful to the Avengers for supporting this initiative. Wakanda is proud to extend its hand in peace." I started to take a step towards the podium to accept the gesture of good will when Prince T'Challa yelled out to get down. Before I had time to process what was happening I was thrown backwards by an explosion and my world went black.

When I woke up the sky was moving above me. I could faintly hear Natasha saying my name. My eyes focused and I discovered I was on a stretcher being taken to an ambulance.

"No," I coughed. "Stop. I'm fine."

"You we're knocked unconscious," an EMT explained above me.

"I noticed. Let me up."

"Thank god. I wasn't sure how I was going to explain this to Tony," Nat said coming into my line of vision. "Now that's your problem."

"Great," I muttered. "Help me up."

One look from the Black Widow and the EMT backed off. I slid off the stretcher and realized my shoes were missing. Nat ushered me to the side of all the action and started looking me over.

"I'm fine. Promise. My head hurts but that's nothing new. What happened?" at that question Natasha paused. "What?"

"I've been listening in on the police scanners and they have footage of the suspect."

"Good. They can catch the bastard."

"They think it's James Barnes." She stared at me like I should know the name.

"Barnes," I repeated trying to make my aching head connect the dots.

"Bucky," she supplied.

"Bucky?" I repeated. "Steve's best friend Bucky? Winter Soldier Bucky?"

"That's the rumor. If it's true Steve will be all over this and with all that's happened I'm not sure that's the best idea."

"Shit. We just agreed to sign those Accords, Nat. What can we even do?"

"I'm not sure. But T'Challa heard the same information I did. He's determined to find Barnes himself and take care of it."

"T'Challa?"

"King T'Chaka was killed in the attack."

I ran my hand through my tangled hair as my head thumped harder.

"This is a mess. We need to call- I lost my phone." About that time Nat's phone rang.

"It's Steve," she said before answering. I only heard one side of the conversation but it sounded like Steve was planning to go after Barnes. If he was caught, he would be arrested.


	3. Chapter 3

The phone call with Tony explaining what happened wasn't the best experience. After I explained that I'd been hurt he was on his way to meet me before I could argue. I had a doctor look me over after Tony insisted.

"You could've been killed," Tony spoke as the nurse situated a sling on my arm.

"That's nothing new."

"Except usually we're prepared. You were in a pants suit and heels not a metal exoskeleton."

"It's just cuts and bruises, Dad. Not shrapnel in my chest or anything." He didn't look amused.

"As soon as we're given the go ahead I'm going after Barnes. It's about time he answered for his crimes."

"Steve claims he was brainwashed. Makes things more complicated when it comes to dealing out the punishment."

"Not for me."

"Guys, they got him," Nat said coming into the room.

"Who got him?"

"You'll want to see this."

We arrived in Berlin just before the convoy carrying Steve, Sam, T'Challa, and Barnes did.

I watched through the monitors as Steve and Sam were unloaded. There was also a metal and glass enclosure housing a dark-haired man I recognized as James Barnes. Tony was on the phone with Secretary Ross behind me and when Steve and Sam were brought in with Prince T'Challa I headed over to them.

"You two are in deep shit," I greeted.

"Nice to see you too, Charlie," Sam greeted with a sarcastic smile.

"You can bet there will be consequences," Tony was saying into the phone as he approached. "Obviously, you can quote me on that because I just said it. Anything else? Thank you, sir."

"Consequences?" Steve questioned.

"Secretary Ross," Tony explained. "Had to give him something."

"I'm not getting that shield back, am I?"

"Technically, it's the government's property," Nat replied as she walked off with Tony. "Wings too."

"That's cold," Sam said shaking his head.

"Warmer than jail," Tony threw over his shoulder.

"Come on," I said gesturing to the glass enclosure in the middle of the room. "They want you in here while they question Barnes."

"You okay?" Steve asked as they followed me into the sealed office. His eyes rested on the blue sling holding my arm up.

"Better than some. Your guy's gonna have to try harder than that to kill me."

"He says he didn't do it."

"The cameras say otherwise. Get comfortable. You might be in here a while. I'll try to get you some snacks." I sent them a wink before exiting the room and joining Nat and Tony.

They brought in a psychologist to evaluate Barnes and we gathered around the monitors to watch the interview.

I'd done my research on Barnes after the explosion. I'd read about him before he fell to his apparent death in World War II and as the Winter Soldier. The man in the cage didn't resemble either one.

"Do you know where you are, James?" the doctor asked. No answer. "I can't help you if you don't talk to me, James."

"My name is Bucky." The answer surprised me as well as his tone. His voice was tired but soft.

"Tell me Bucky, you've seen a great deal, haven't you?"

"I don't want to talk about it." The mans eyebrows were furrowed and his jaw set as he stared at the doctor.

"You fear that if you open your mouth, the horrors might never stop." I raised an eyebrow at the doctors approach. I'd done a lot of studying on psychology while Tony and I worked on BARF and I wasn't sure this was the best approach. "Don't worry, we only have to talk about one."

The monitor went black and all the lights in the room shut off. Emergency backup lights turned on and my gaze met Tony's. Something was up.

"Come on, guys, get me eyes on Barnes," Everett Ross was saying into his radio.

"FRIDAY, get me a source on that outage," Tony asked my AI that he'd been using since JARVIS was absorbed by Vision.

I ran to my backpack and pulled out one of my vambraces I kept with me. I found an empty desk and popped the outlet from the wall and hooked the wires to the tiny arc reactor in the arm piece.

"FRIDAY reroute power to a camera in the garage on sub level 7."

Within a minute FRIDAY had the dark footage pulled up on my phone. The blinking hazard lights lit up two figures in the garage. Bucky was standing outside his enclosure and the doctor stood in front of him. Bucky's posture had changed. His shoulders were tense and his head down low. Images of the Winter Soldier flashed through my mind.

"Mission report. December 16, 1991," the doctor ordered calmly. Before he could answer a noise came from the hallway and they scattered.

"Barnes is out of his cage," I called to Nat who stood near me.

"And there's Steve," she cursed looking over my shoulder. The footage showed Barnes grab Sam by the jaw and throw him across the room before engaging Steve.

"We gotta get down there," I said before detaching my weapon and ripping the sling off my arm. I attached the vambraces to my arms and grabbed Tony before we rushed to the stairwell.

"Please tell me you have a suit," Nat said to Tony.

"Sure do. It's a lovely three piece two button. I'm an active duty non-combatant."

We split up once we reached the lower level and began searching for Barnes. It didn't take long for Tony to spot him. He managed to stun him with his watch repulsor and briefly went hand to hand with him. I showed up just as Barnes fired a gun at Tony. Tony was able to block it with the repulsor but Barnes used the moment of shock to kick Tony into the tables.

I ran forward and blasted the man with my vambraces before kicking him across the chest. The attack likely did more damage to my foot than to the super soldier's chest but the punch I landed to his face seemed to slow him down, until he faced me again and the rage on his face doubled.

He met my blows with his own and ripped off the vambraces from my arms with his metal hand. The metal cut at my skin and the dead look in his eyes never faltered.

I punched at him with my bad arm forgetting about the injury but he caught my fist in his palm and threw me to the ground. My arm made a sickening pop when he did and I screamed out. From my spot on the ground I watched as the angry man knelt and made a fist with his metal hand ready to deliver the final blow.

Before he could he was thrown backwards by the force of Nat's body tackling him. I watched at the two fought and backed away trying to locate Tony. I saw him across the room trying to shake off the hit he'd taken.

Before either of us could compose ourselves, Nat was down too and T'Challa had shown up, fighting and chasing Barnes up the stairs.

I stumbled to my feet and first came across Nat who was gasping against her crushed windpipe.

"You okay?" I asked wincing. She nodded.

"Your arm is out of its socket," she observed, eyeing my limp arm.

"Don't tell Dad," I whispered just before Tony stepped up next to us.

"He kicked all of our asses," Tony groaned.

"Come on. He's gone by now. Let's get cleaned up and regroup," Nat said standing.

A nurse worked on cleaning my bloodied arms and Tony and Secretary Ross talked.

I kept thinking about what I'd seen on the video feed of the garage. The doctor had to be in on this with Barnes somehow. He had conveniently gone missing after the actions. The date he mentioned repeated over in my head.

December 16th, 1991.

I knew that day as the day my grandparents died in a car accident. What had the Winter Soldier been doing that same day that had the doctor curious?

"This cut will need stitches," the nurse said about one particularly deep cut on my forearm. I nodded and she began stitching it together.

"I'm putting special ops on this," Secretary Ross said.

"And what happens when the shooting starts? You gonna kill Steve Rogers?" Natasha questioned.

"If we're provoked. Barnes would have been eliminated in Romania if it wasn't for Rogers. There are dead people who would still be alive now. Feel free to check my math."

"With all due respect you're not gonna solve this with boys and bullets, Ross. You gotta let us bring him in," Tony urged.

"And how would that end any differently than last time?"

"Because this time I won't be wearing loafers and a silk shirt." Tony stared down Ross for a beat and the nurse finished my stitches and left. "72 hours."

"36 hours."


	4. Chapter 4

We knew we couldn't take down Steve and Barnes so we did a little recruiting. Natasha went after T'Challa who wanted Barnes dead anyway. Tony and I flew back to New York. I dropped him off in Queens to pick up someone he knew who he claimed had "talent" and I went back to the compound to get our suits and Rhodey, Wanda, and Vision.

By the time I made it there Wanda was already gone. Clint had shown up and recruited her for Steve's team. I loaded the suits and Vision onto the jet and headed back to Queens with Rhodey for Tony along with a suitcase he had asked me to grab.

The recruit Tony went after wasn't what I expected.

"Dad, he's a kid," I hissed once we were on the jet back to Germany.

"He's gonna be handy. Trust me."

"I'm sorry, do you not remember refusing to let me on the team until I was 23 because you claimed I was too young?"

"This guy is enhanced. All you have is a metal suit."

"That's all you have!" My voice squeaked out. I glanced back at the kid and Rhodey who were both watching on awkwardly. Vision looked confused. I sighed. "I am not babysitting him."

"Relax. We probably won't even need him."

"What's your name again?" I called over my shoulder as I guided the jet through the air.

"Peter," he answered in a meek voice. "Peter Parker, Miss Stark, ma'am."

"Charlie," I replied.

"Miss Charlie," he corrected himself.

"Just Char- Nevermind. What's your deal?"

"He's Spider-Man," Tony explained. "You know. The kid on YouTube."

"No, Dad. You spend way more time looking at memes than me."

"I'm a meme?" Peter asked.

"He has super strength and he climbs walls and shit. He's got these webs he shoots out-"

"Ew."

"It's not gross," Peter argued.

"You shoot out webs like a spider? Please don't tell me they come out of your ass."

Peter started trying to explain his webbing to me while Tony lectured me on being nice to the new kid.

"It's unsanitary," I replied to Tony, ignoring Peter who was still droning on.

"I've got a helicopter at Leipzig Airport that's just been hired to Siberia," Rhodey unformed us.

"They hire a pilot too?" Tony asked.

"Nope. The customer is flying it."

"That's gotta be Rogers. Head that way."

We managed to beat Steve to the airport and Tony pulled some strings and got it evacuated while I parked the quinjet in a hangar. Natasha and T'Challa met us and within 5 minutes we were suited up and waiting for Steve and Barnes to show. Their helicopter sat gleaming on the runway as our bait.

The moment Steve showed up alone on the runway Tony met him and disabled the helicopter. I waited back to see if Barnes or Sam made a move.

Our entire team now stood on the runway in front of Steve except for me. I had FRIDAY running scans of the airport for lifeforms.

"You've been busy," I heard Steve say through the headset.

"And you've been a complete idiot," Tony snarled back. "I'm trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart."

"You did that when you signed."

"Lifeforms detected in the upper terminal," FRIDAY announced showing me a visual.

"I found Sam and Barnes. They're in the upper terminal. I'm going in," I announced to the team before taking off towards the terminal.

"Barnes is mine," I heard T'Challa say. Tony gave out orders to the rest of the team as I blasted through the terminal windows.

"What the hell, Sam?" I said landing in front of the duo and letting back my helmet. "And I thought I was your partner in crime."

"Can't let you take him, Charlie. This is more complicated than you know."

"I'll let you explain it to me as soon as you're restrained."

Sam ran towards me and before we could meet a red blur took out Sam. Barnes and I both watched as Peter swung through the air with Sam and landed on the other side of the terminal.

I heard Barnes mutter, "what the hell?" before I turned back to him.

"Time to go," I informed him raising my repulsors.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," I replied before reversing the repulsors and dragging him to me by his metal arm. I lowered my helmet back down and moved to grab his right arm with my left but he used his metal arm to twist mine behind my back. I was pushed to my knees in an instant and my arm throbbed even with the suit supporting it.

I engaged the thrusters in my feet and flew backwards knocking him onto his back. My back was to his front and his right arm was wrapped around my shoulders. Alarms sounded in my helmet as he used his metal arm to rip at my suit. I tried rolling away but his grip was too tight.

"Flares!" I announced to FRIDAY and the flares fired off from my suit blinding and distracting the man behind me. I flew to my feet. While he was down, I aimed and fired at him but he blocked it with his left arm and jumped up.

I barely missed a punch aimed for the arc reactor in my chest plate and my next shot was interrupted by Sam who knocked me backwards off the platform. I ignited my thrusters before I hit the ground and flew back to rejoin the fight.

Peter was now sparring off with Barnes but before I could get to him I had to go through Sam.

"Charlie, I don't want to do this," Sam said.

"Alright, turn him over to me and we'll stop."

"It's not that simple."

"Then get your dukes up, Sam." I landed a punch at Sam's midsection and when he doubled over sent an elbow to his shoulder, effectively bringing him down. I flew over his form and pulled Barnes by his arm when he reared back to punch Peter. I was about to kick him to the ground when red mist surrounded my suit and I became immobile.

"Dammit, Wanda! Don't!" But it was too late and I was pulled onto the tarmac.

"They're headed towards the quinjet. We gotta cut em off!" Tony said through my headset. I pulled myself up and flew to the center of the lot where each team was gathering across from each other.

"This is gonna end well," Nat muttered to me as we started walking towards each other.

"They're not stopping," Peter said worried as we drew closer.

"Neither are we," Tony said before he took off towards Steve and everyone else ran into the fight.

I caught the car coming towards me in my peripheral and turned in time to blast it away. I tried stunning Wanda but she threw me backwards before I could. I let out a yell when I landed on my injured shoulder.

"You okay?" Sam asked standing over me and offering his hand to help me up.

"Yeah," I said grabbing his arm and throwing him behind me. "Thanks for asking!" He groaned and flipped me off.

"Charlie, get to the quinjet and disable it. They can't take off in it," Tony ordered.

"Got it." I stepped towards the jet and felt an arrow stick in my armor.

"Got to do better than that, Clint," I called to the archer.

"Okay," he replied cheerfully just before the arrow buzzed and my suit began to shut down.

"FRIDAY, open suit!" I called. The suit opened and I slipped out running towards the jet unprotected and unarmed. Nat took out Clint behind me and I entered the cover of the hangar.

I ran up the loading ramp and headed straight to the controls.

"How do I disable it?" I asked with no response. I felt my ear and realized I didn't have an earpiece in. "Shit."

I turned on the control panel and started rooting around the controls.

"FRIDAY I need this jet disabled. Can you help me out?"

"Of course. Do you have the programming code?"

"What? No. It's me. Just shut it down."

"I'm afraid I need to verify the code first, Miss Stark. Would you like me to contact your father for it?"

"Yeah! Do that! Hurry."

"Your father is occupied," FRIDAY said a beat later. I groaned and began reciting codes to FRIDAY that may work.

"Is it my birthday?"

"Negative."

"Dads birthday?"

"Negative."

"42069?"

"Negative."

"Help me out here, FRIDAY."

"Step away from the controls, Charlie," I heard Steve say behind me. I twisted around and faced him. Barnes stood behind him.

"Don't do this Steve."

"I need you to exit the jet."

"I can't do that."

"You're going to fight me?"

"You know I will." I stepped towards Steve and then my whole body tensed as I was stunned. My eyes locked with Bucky's who held the stun gun. I sank to the floor and tried desperately to get my muscles to work.

"Get her off the ship," I heard Steve tell Barnes. Blue eyes appeared in my line of sight and strong arms lifted me off the ground.

"Screw you, Barnes," I managed to bite out. The bastard had the audacity to chuckle. He gently lowered me down on the ground outside and I felt his thumb tenderly trace the stitches in my forearm.

"I'm sorry," he muttered and then he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time the effects of the stun gun wore off Steve and Bucky were long gone. Natasha found me stumbling to my feet in the hangar and helped me outside where I learned Rhodey had been shot down and was now being rushed to a hospital to save his life.

Clint, Wanda, Sam, and another guy named Scott Lang were all taken into custody. It hurt to see my friends get carted away in cuffs. It hurt even more to see Rhodey unable to move on a medical table. They suspected permanent paralysis was in store for the War Machine.

I took Peter back to Queens for my dad and headed back to the compound.

"Nat!" I called to the spy. "Have you seen my dad?"

"He just left. I think he was going to visit the prison."

"Where are you going?" I asked eyeing the backpack in her hand.

"I have to go, Charlie. I have to disappear for a while or I'll be in that prison too."

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I stood between Steve and Barnes and the jet. I let them go, Charlie. T'Challa saw and told Ross."

"You let them go?"

"It was the only way I could see this ending. I think there's more to this than we know."

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know yet. I'll send you a message when I'm safe. I promise." Nay laid a hand on my shoulder and held my gaze. "This is going to take a while to work itself out, Charlie. But we'll make it through, alright?"

"You be careful out there, Nat."

"You too."

And just like that, the Avengers were gone. I pulled out my phone to call Tony and noticed FRIDAY had a message waiting for me. I pulled it up and a file on Barnes appeared along with some new reports. I read through it quickly before letting my phone drop to my side.

"Barnes was framed," I spoke to myself and called Tony.

He had already read the same report from FRIDAY that I had. He was on his way from the prison to Siberia to try to catch Steve and help him capture Helmut Zemo, the real man behind the attacks.

"I'll meet you there," I started but Tony cut me off.

"No. You stay put. We can handle it. I'll let you know if we need backup."

"What if you're too dead to contact me?"

"Then Steve will. Don't worry. I'll be with two super soldiers. What could go wrong?" Tony ended the call.

"FRIDAY? Let me know if Dad received damage to his suit."

"Yes ma'am."

Later that night I was in my lab fixing my suit when FRIDAY alerted me.

"Mr. Stark has received damage to his right repulsor."

"Any other damage?" I asked standing.

"None now but the suit is armed for combat."

"Prepare a jet. Route it to his coordinates."

I sent a message to Happy letting him know where I was and guided the quinjet out of the compound.

"Damage to the left boot jet."

"Keep me updated."

"Targeting systems damaged."

"Shit. What's our ETA?"

"2 hours."

"Speed this thing up, FRIDAY."

"Yes ma'am. New ETA, one hour 37 minutes."

"Hang in there Dad," I muttered.

"Mr. Stark's arc reactor has been disabled. He's lost power to his suit."

"No! FRIDAY contact Steve!"

"Captain Rogers no longer carries a compatible communication device. I cannot reach him."

"Dammit!" I paced the jet back and forth running my hands through my hair and trying to remain calm. I didn't have a suit with me. I had no weapons except a handgun that was kept under the dash. I could only hope that Steve was still okay and was able to defeat whatever enemy they were up against.

"We're approaching our destination."

"Send me dads location."

I pulled up the coordinates on my phone and ran from the jet as soon as it touched down. I wasn't prepared for the snow but I didn't pause to worry about it. I entered the base in front of me holding the gun ready.

It was empty as far as I could tell. No sound could be heard from any direction. I followed my phone down towards the missile silo and crept down the stairs. The gold and red suit caught my eye instantly and I ran down the rest of the way.

"Dad!" I called sliding next to my weak father. "Dad are you okay?"

"Can't get out of the suit," he groaned. I reached down and pulled the emergency hatch and the suit popped apart. I helped Tony get out of it and he stood slowly.

"Where's Steve?" I said as my eye landed on the shield. "Dad, is he okay?"

"He did this."

"What?"

"We fought. He and Barnes are the ones responsible," he said gesturing to his broken suit.

"What do you mean, Dad? Bucky was innocent. Why would they fight you?"

"He is not innocent," he ground out through clenched teeth.

"Dad?"

"He killed them." Tony was shaking his head slowly and gazing off.

"Killed who?" Tonys eyes locked with mine.

"Your grandparents."

I had Tony loaded into the quinjet and FRIDAY on autopilot before we spoke again.

"It was a car crash," I reasoned.

"It was Barnes." I thought about Barnes carrying me from the jet and looking over the wound he'd given me. He wasn't cruel.

"It was the Winter Soldier. I fought him at the airport. He didn't aim to hurt anyone. He was under Hydra's control back then."

"I saw it, Charlie!" Tony raised his voice. "He used that metal arm to smash my fathers face in." I grimaced.

"It wasn't him, Dad," I tried again.

"I can't see it that way."

The compound was quiet now with only Vision and my father to share it with. Eventually Rhodey moved in and Tony developed a lower body support suit to help him walk. It gave him something to do and I know having Rhodey around helped him.

I missed Natasha and Wanda. We'd watch movies on Wednesday's when we were all in and laugh until Steve complained that we were too loud for his old man ears.

I missed Steve. His shield sat in my lab, still dusty from the fight with Tony. I'd tried to find him but it seemed Captain America had disappeared completely.

The Avengers were no more. The earth seemed to respect our pain and let us mourn peacefully for a while. Nothing of significance needed my attention other than Stark Industries business. Nothing happened. Until it did.


	6. Chapter 6

Six months after the Steve disappeared things still didn't feel right. Tony and Pepper were back together and I took over more of Stark Industries so they could focus on eachother. Neither Tony or I had put on a suit in six months.

I knew Tony desperately wanted me to put the Avenger days behind me and settle down like a normal person. He introduced me to man after man in hopes that one might catch my eye long enough to distract me from trying to find Steve and Natasha.

I finally gave in and began dating a man named Thomas who was an attorney for Stark Industries. He was attractive and nice and smart but I never felt enough for him to care if the relationship lasted. It was nice to have someone at the end of the day to come home to though.

I was in a car on my way to a gala in honor of Tony and I when my mind began to drift towards the Avengers again. I was vaguely aware of Thomas speaking to me as he directed the car through traffic. Thomas was good for press. We looked great next to each other in pictures and he always had the right answer for any questions thrown his way. He was great at sex and always took the time to check on me throughout the day but none of that could make me interested in having a conversation with him for long.

"You okay, Charlotte?" he asked putting a hand on my knee to catch my attention.

"Yeah, just going over my speech in my head." I gave him a smile and his eyes twinkled in the streetlights.

"You'll do great."

"This is more of Dads thing," I muttered. Tony wouldn't be at the gala. He was in Malibu with Pepper.

We pulled up to the venue and I stepped out of the car before the valet took it away. Cameras flashed and reporters begged for a moment of my time as I made my way up the steps. The gold glittering dress I wore drew attention towards me while Thomas smiled and waved at everyone with a cold hand on my bare lower back.

My face was passive as I walked confidently through the doors. I hated dressing like a doll to show these people I was actually a civilized human being.

I had intentionally shown up late so I could do the speech, thank the people, and leave, but I still had to engage in several conversations. During one with the CEO of an oil industry who hated my guts I received a phone call. FRIDAY informed me through my earpiece that the number was unknown and I politely stepped away from the conversation and retreated to an empty hall to take the call.

"Hello?"

"You're looking nice tonight, Charlie." My heart stopped.

"Where are you?"

"Outside. I hear you have a big speech to give. Meet me in the courtyard when you're finished."

"Screw the speech. I'll be there in 2 minutes."

I hung up the phone and strode passed the crowd of people towards the courtyard. Only a few people milled about and my eyes scanned for her. I nearly missed her because her hair wasn't the same color but I'd recognize that strong stance anywhere. A smile broke out over my face as our eyes met and ran over and took the spy into a hug.

"Nat, where the hell have you been?"

"Everywhere. It's been a crazy few months."

"Have you heard from Steve?"

"We'll talk on the way."

"On the way? Where are we going?" I had begun to follow her out the back of the building.

"Wakanda."

"Wakanda? Why on earth would I go to Wakanda?"

"We need your help with something there."

"Are they under attack? Do I need my suit?"

"No, it's not a fight, Charlie. We need BARF."

"You need the system Dad and I developed to help with traumatic memories? Why on earth?"

"It's not exactly traumatic memories we're working with here but you're the best chance we have. Are you coming?"

I looked back at the gala, the music was filtering out to us and I could hear fake laughter mixed in. My skinned crawled.

"Let's go."

Natasha led me to a helicopter on top of the next building over and she sat in the pilots seat and prepared to take off. I struggled with climbing into the aircraft in my tight dress and heels.

"Any chance we can stop by the compound for a change of clothes?"

"Sorry, Charlie. I'm risking it all by even being here right now. We'll get you some clothes when we get to Wakanda."

Thomas called me and I told him there was an emergency at the compound and I had to leave the gala early. He was pissed but I knew he'd be even more pissed when I didn't come home that night. I'd have to ask Rhodey to cover for me.

"So, where's Steve?" I asked once we were over the Atlantic.

"He won't be there and I can't tell you where he is but he knows you're doing this."

"Is this a favor for T'Challa? Someone he knows needs help with their mind?"

"Not exactly."

"Why are you being so vague?"

"Because I'm not sure how you'll react and I don't want you to back out just yet because we really need you on this."

"We're over the Atlantic Ocean. I couldn't back out even if I wanted to."

The sun was rising as we neared the African country. I gazed out the window expectantly but all I saw was forest.

"I thought Wakanda was supposed to be huge. T'Challa said their technology rivals Stark Industries. Am I going to be disappointed?"

"Oh, I doubt that," Nat said as she angled the helicopter towards a tree covered hillside."

"Nat," I warned as we drew closer. "Nat pull up. Nat. Nat!" I was braced in my seat and prepared to crash land when the hillside dematerialized and a city appeared behind the digital facade. "Oh, my god."

The city was huge and beautiful. Skyscrapers stood shining in the distance and we passed a giant statue of a black panther growling to greet visitors.

"You could've warned me, by the way," I muttered, still clutching my chest.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Nat drawled.

She landed the helicopter in front of one of the tall buildings and when we stepped out T'Challa greeted us with two other women. I already knew T'Challa was gorgeous but the two women next to him made me wonder if everyone in Wakanda was beautiful. Maybe they were ahead of the world in technology and genetics.

"Miss Stark," T'Challa greeted me with a warm smile.

"King T'Challa," I shot back with a grin of my own.

"It is good to see you in good health. Thank you for coming."

"Nat said someone needs my psychological expertise."

"Yes. You will be helping my sister, Shuri, in this process." T'Challa gestured towards the younger woman. She looked to be a teenager but I didn't question it.

We moved inside the building and my eyes drank in the beauty of the design. T'Challa led us towards a lab and my curiosity grew.

"Nat's been pretty tight lipped about what I'm doing here. Anyone want to fill me in?"

"You're familiar with the situation we're dealing with," T'Challa said walking towards the front of a pod.

"I am?" I questioned and followed him. My eyes moved from the King to the pod and my breath caught in my throat.

Bucky Barnes lay inside, eyes closed and unmoving. The frost on the glass let me know he was frozen in cryo and not dead. His metal arm was missing and I knew it was my father that blew it off the man in battle.

My mind was in overdrive as I stood frozen in front of the pod. Something close to fear bubbled in my stomach. I knew I was being asked to remove the Winter Soldier from Bucky's mind and I also knew the Winter Soldier was responsible for the deaths of my grandparents.

"Charlie," Natasha spoke softly. "We need your help with this. It's the only chance Barnes has."

"BARF is used to help people cope with their past. I can't remove it."

"We don't need you to remove the past, just the trigger words that cause Sargeant Barnes to lose control of his mind," Shuri explained.

"I can't do that."

"No one can. That's the point. But between you and me, we're going to figure it out."

My eyes went back to the frozen man behind the glass and I thought about him ripping the vambraces off my arm and leaving a permanent scar on my forearm. Then I thought about him carrying me out of the quinjet and checking me over for injuries before he left me alone. Both of those men were in there. I knew I was Bucky's only hope at having control of his own mind.

"Let's get to work."

Shuri and I worked tirelessly for a week trying to tweak BARF to work how we needed it to. The plan was to access Bucky's hippocampus and erase the programming behind the trigger words. It was vital that we get it right because Bucky would have to be awake for the process and if we said the trigger words and it didn't work we would be in a lot of trouble. I didn't care to be stuck in a lab with the Winter Soldier.

Natasha had to leave. She had to meet Steve apparently but still wouldn't tell me where he was. I asked if he'd come see Bucky when we were done and she said she wasn't sure.

I had to tell Thomas and my dad the truth. Or at least parts of the truth. I told them I was helping someone regain their life with BARF but I told them I was in South Korea and I definitely didn't tell them the person I was helping was Bucky Barnes.

Finally, when Shuri and I were confident enough with our progress we decided to bring in Bucky. I was anxious the entire day as the lab crew prepared to bring him out of the cryo. I wondered if he'd remember me. Did he know I was a Stark? Would he trust me to help save his life?

The pod hissed as the temperature was raised and eventually the glass was lifted. The crew moved Bucky from the pod to a bed where he could wake completely. He groaned on the table and furrowed his eyebrows as the world slowly met him again.


	7. Chapter 7

BUCKY'S POV

I was freezing. My skin felt like ice but my muscles were too tired to shiver. My mouth felt dry and my head was foggy. The feeling was familiar. Panic gripped my throat as my eyes struggled to adjust to the light above me.

"Dim the lights," I heard a voice speak above me but it wasn't a Russian accent. It was American and I knew it but didn't know from where.

The lights darkened slightly and my eyes adjusted on the face above me. Dark hair fell in waves over her shoulder and brown eyes searched over my face.

I knew her. She was in my dreams. Memories started to return and I saw myself fighting her. I looked to her forearm and could barely make out the scar I'd left there. More memories filled my head. Steve had informed me that she was Howard Starks granddaughter. It perplexed me as to why a Stark would be stroking my hair way from my face and gently checking my vitals. Perhaps Steve was wrong. This beautiful woman couldn't possibly be a Stark.

"You in there, old man? Nap time's over," she snapped her fingers in front of my face.

Nope. Definitely a Stark.

"Water," I rasped out. Someone handed the Stark girl a cup and she moved to help me sit up. I moved my left arm to pull my self up and almost fell backwards when nothing caught me. I looked over and nearly panicked when I realized my arm was missing. The memories of the fight returned in an instant and I turned back to the Stark girl.

My eyes moved between her face and the water she held. Was it a trick? Was she going to kill me for what I did to her family?

"It's just water, Bucky," she said softer than before and realized the panic was probably obvious on my face. I took the water and finished the glass in two gulps.

"Alright, that's all ya get. I don't need you puking on me later," Stark muttered taking the glass away.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We believe we've found a way to remove your trigger words, Sargeant Barnes," a young woman said, walking up to the bed. I remembered her from when I first arrived. I turned back to Stark.

"Why are you here?" I asked her. Hurt flashed across her face for a split second and I realized I'd probably insulted her.

"To save your life, Barnes." She turned away from me and started instructing the lab assistants.

I was taken to another room with padded walls to reduce the noise bouncing around. I sat on a table and the young girl started adjusting a machine while Stark roughly turned me so she could pull my hair into a tie on top of my head.

"I'm going to insert this into the base of your skull so I can access your hippocampus," she informed me and showed me the long needle-like probes she would be sticking in my brain.

"Have you done this before?"

"Yes."

"And they lived?"

"Yes. It was on my father. I assure you I wouldn't risk his life."

"But you'd risk mine?"

"Deep breath in, Barnes. Slow movements." I felt a pinch in my neck and pain radiated through my head. "Lay back." She helped me down into the table and propped my head on a soft pillow. "And no. I wouldn't risk your life."

She walked away and joined the other girl. They were speaking but I couldn't hear them in the noise canceling room. The young girl walked over and attached sensors to my temples and hooked me up to a heart monitor.

"I know you," I said trying to remember her name.

"I'm Shuri. We met just before you went into cryo. I'm surprised you remember."

"Shuri," I confirmed. "You think this will work?"

"I do. Miss Stark has been working tirelessly to make sure nothing goes wrong. You're in good hands."

"This is what's going to happen," Stark said walking over to us. "That thing I just put in your head is going to send signals to this," she raised the tablet in her hand, "and I'll talk you through the trigger words until we erase the programming that Hydra put behind them."

"You're going to say the words?" I asked, trying to hold back the fear. "Will there be soldiers in here with you two?"

"Just me," Stark said.

"What?"

"It will just be me in here. I need it to be completely quiet. No distractions. Shuri will be watching from outside."

"What if it doesn't work? What if I attack you?"

"Wouldn't be the first time. I can handle you until help arrives."

I shifted uncomfortably as she spoke with Shuri for a moment longer. Shuri left the room and Stark wheeled a chair next to me.

"You ready?" She asked.

"What's your name?"

"What?"

"Your name. I know you're a Stark but I can't remember your first name."

"Charlotte. Call me Charlie."

"Charlie," I repeated.

"We need to get started. I'm going to cover your eyes."

"Why?"

"No distractions."

She laid a black mask over my eyes. I couldn't see anything and all I could hear was my own breathing.

"Relax," Charlie spoke softly. "Deep breath, Bucky."

I followed her instructions and soon I was on the edge of sleep. I heard Charlie take a deep breath to steady her own nerves.

"желание."

My entire body jerked like I'd been slapped. My breathing was coming out in sharp gasps and my teeth were clenched tight. Suddenly soft hands were holding my right hand.

"It's okay, Bucky. I promise I won't let this happen. I can see on this tablet if you're getting too close."

"Promise me you'll get out of here if it happens." She didn't say anything. "Charlie."

"I promise I won't let you hurt me, Bucky." It wasn't exactly what I asked but I let it slide. "Relax. We'll start over. You gotta trust me."

I took a deep breath and relaxed my muscles. Her hand didn't leave mine and I found comfort in its warmth.

"желание," Charlie spoke softly. I gripped her hand and she squeezed back. Images surfaced in my mind. I realized Charlie was putting them there with the device she was using. Her voice was like music in the background. Her Russian was rough but I could understand her. She was using the trigger word in other contexts. Poems, stories, definitions and images projected into my brain. I could almost feel the programming behind the word disappearing.

"желание," she spoke the word again some time later. This time I didn't flinch. Instead, it felt like any other word. The true meaning behind the word entered my mind.

"How we doing, Buck?" Charlie asked.

"I think it's working." She squeezed my hand and let out a relieved breath.

"Okay. You ready to move on?"

"Let's get this over with."

Time passed in a weird haze for me. My only way of telling how long it had been was by hearing exhaustion enter Charlie's voice slowly. But she never paused. She never took a single moment for herself.

When the last word was deprogrammed I felt her hand relax in my own.

"I'm going to say them all now, Bucky," she said in almost a whisper. I let go of her hand but she grabbed it back.

"You need to be ready," I argued.

"I will be."

CHARLIE'S POV

"желание. ржaвый. Семнадцать. Рассвет. Печь. Девять."

I read the words confidently but watched Bucky's face with worry. If this didn't work, not only would I be locked in the room with the Winter Soldier but I'd have no idea where to go from here to fix him.

"добросердечный. возвращение на родину. Один. грузовой вагон."

The last word left my mouth and Bucky jerked up. His breathing was erratic and I jumped to my feet to stand in front of him.

"Bucky?" I whispered and couldn't keep the fear from my voice.

"It's me," he croaked out. His arm shot out and wrapped around my waist pulling me to him. My arms went around his shoulders and he clutched me tight as he tried to control his breathing with his face in my shoulder.

"We did it, Buck," I breathed in relief. "Your mind belongs to you again."

"Charlie," he pulled away and I took a step back to give him some space. "I could never repay you for this."

"This isn't the kind of thing you owe people for, Bucky."

"You look exhausted," he mentioned looking me over.

"Yeah, and I gotta pee like a fucking race horse."

"How long have we been in here?"

"A little over 9 hours."

"Shit."

"Yeah, so if you'll excuse me, Shuri will come check you over and I'll be back in a minute."

I left Bucky in the care of Shuri and found myself a bathroom. I splashed cold water over my face and met my own gaze in the mirror. My eyes were black with fatigue but relief was evident on my face as well.

All I wanted was to get back to New York and have a beer in front of a mindless tv show. But there was also a part of me that didn't want to leave Bucky. I knew he would be okay now but it was all new for him. His life had been hell for the last 70 years and now he was finally on his way to something better.

Bucky was kept under observation for another 24 hours. After it was determined the treatment was permanent and he wasn't dangerous he was free to go. Only he wasn't allowed in the United States and half the countries in Europe would throw him in a prison the moment he showed his face. Luckily, Wakanda welcomed him.

"I'm heading back to the States tomorrow," I said as I walked up to the soldier on a terrace overlooking the city.

"So soon?"

"Dad's gonna start asking questions if I'm gone too long."

"Right, I guess he wouldn't be too thrilled to know you've been helping the Winter Soldier."

"Technically I destroyed the Winter Soldier. I helped Bucky Barnes." I leaned against the railing and let my eyes roam over the colorful city as the sun set.

"Charlie, I need to apologize."

"Hell yeah you do," I said turning to him with my arms crossed. He looked surprised and guilty. "Stunning me in that quinjet? That was a cheap move, Barnes." He let out a chuckle but then shook his head.

"Your grandparents-"

"Wasn't you, Bucky."

"But I still did it, Charlie. I'm the reason you didn't have those people in your life."

"You're not, though. Hydra is the reason. You're just as much a victim here. I know my dad doesn't see it that way but he can be a moron sometimes."

"That's not all I've done to hurt you," he said grabbing my forearm and running his thumb along the scar.

"You gotta stop combining yourself with the Winter Soldier."

"I've been him longer than I've been myself."

"Well, it's only up from here. And you don't have to do it alone. Steve will show back up one of these days. And I'll be here."

"As in New York?"

"I'll be back, Bucky. Wakanda doesn't seem like the kind of place you leave without returning." I turned back to the city and breathed in the fresh air.

"When you come back we'll go explore it. How's that sound?"

"I'd love that."


	8. Chapter 8

Unfortunately for me, Tony was at the compound when I returned. Luckily I'd fabricated a convincing lie on the trip home and Thomas and Rhodey bought it easily. Tony was harder to convince.

"Why'd they contact you and not me?"

"You've been on vacation. You're on your way to retirement. I dunno. Plus you weren't at the gala."

"Which is my next question, why did they have to find you at the gala to contact you? And why did you go with them no questions asked?"

"Helen Cho called me and told me she was sending someone. I was already at the gala. I told them to meet me there and I left."

"Thomas said you told him you were going back to the compound."

"Because everything I do isn't Thomas's business."

"I feel like you're hiding something."

"What would I be hiding, Dad?"

"I don't know, yet."

"Good luck wasting your energy to find out something that doesn't exist. Now come on. I told Rhodey we'd go to that new Greek place."

Tony and Pepper finally left for Cozumel the next week and Rhodey had meetings all week in DC.

"Wait, you're leaving again?" Thomas asked as I packed my bag.

"I've got to do a follow up on the patient. I shouldn't be gone as long this time." Only because I couldn't be without raising more suspicion. Wakanda fascinated me and if I was being honest, so did Bucky.

"I never see you anymore."

"I mean, you're dating a Stark. What did you expect?"

"I thought we'd settle down after your dad stepped away. You're in charge now so just hire other people to do this stuff."

"This 'stuff' is highly complicated and I'm the only one capable of it. Sorry, but I'm the only option."

"What if we take a vacation when you get back? Miami is nice this time of the year."

"Miami and I don't get along," I said remembering the time Pepper almost died there.

"You choose the place then," I could hear him losing his patience but unfortunately for him I'd already lost mine.

"I'll see you next week, Thomas." I gave him a goodbye kiss and left in the quinjet for Wakanda.

The coordinates were saved in my phone. I knew better than to enter them in the quinjet's navigation where Tony might find them. I held my breath as I flew through the holographic shield and hoped I had the right hillside. The city filled my view and I felt myself smile.

Shuri met me at the landing platform. We'd become friends in the week we spent working on the treatment to help Bucky. She was witty and harsh with her insults. I loved it.

"Charlie!" she greeted with a wide smile.

"Hey, Shuri."

"Your broken white boy has been restless waiting for you."

"Oh, sure. Is he in the lab?"

"I didn't tell him you were coming. I thought we could surprise him."

"And you have no nefarious intentions behind that, I'm sure." Shuri laughed and motioned for me to follow her. We chatted while she took me through town to the edge of the city. Huts stood along the edge of a lake.

A group of children laughed and spoke in a language I didn't know on the small beach. In the middle of the group sat a smiling man. Two older girls were pulling half his hair into a bun and the other children seemed to be trying to teach him a complex handshake.

"Bucky!" Shuri called. The man turned and the smile on his face turned to shock when he saw me. He stood quickly and excused himself from the children. He was dressed in the native clothing with a piece of cloth draped over his left shoulder to camouflage the fact that the arm was missing.

"Charlie, I didn't know you'd be back so soon," Bucky said and sent a quick glare to Shuri. He reached up to undo the bun at the back of his head but I held up a hand to stop him.

"I think the kids are on to something. Now it's not in your face."

"How was New York?"

"Stressful. I'm glad to be back here, actually."

"Did Tony say anything?"

"He asked where I was and didn't really buy the answer I gave him but he's in Cozumel now tanning on a beach and hopefully not worrying about me."

"Are you ready for your check up?" Shuri asked.

"Yeah, let's get it over with," Bucky muttered and waved bye to the children. They started to chant something that made Bucky smile.

"What are they saying?"

"White Wolf," Shuri explained. "It's the name the elders gave Sargeant Barnes in honor of his heroic deeds."

"Huh. You think they'd give me a cool name for my heroic deeds?"

"Yes, I'm sure as soon as you accomplish some heroic deeds they'd be happy to supply you with a name," Shuri replied before laughing at my mock offense.

Bucky sat in a chair in the lab while I pulled out my tablet.

"You going to have to stab my brain again?"

"No. Those days are over. Just need to read your brain waves while I say the words."

"You're not secretly reading my mind are you?"

"Why? You afraid of what I'd find?"

"Absolutely," he muttered.

"I won't be reading your mind, Bucky," I assured as I placed the sensors on his temples. "Just relax, alright?"

I retrieved my tablet and pulled up the information being transmitted by the sensors.

"So to test this really quick I'll ask you a couple of questions to make sure it's working. It's not a trick, just answer honestly." Bucky nodded. "Is your name James Barnes?"

"Yes."

"Are you from Brooklyn?"

"Yes."

"Were you born in 1982?"

"No."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes." I looked up at Bucky and knew without looking at the readout that it was the truth.

"Alright, lets get started."

Bucky passed the test and so far the treatment was working like a charm. We were both relieved when I finished saying the trigger words and Bucky remained unfazed.

"How long are you here for?" Bucky asked as I removed the sensors.

"Couple of days. I don't want to test my luck. I'd like to keep returning as long as I can."

"Are you free the rest of the day?"

"I am. You gonna take me out exploring the city like you promised?"

"Yes, ma'am." Bucky's easy grin made me light headed and I had to step back.

"Well, let's go White Wolf."

I walked with Bucky leisurely through the streets of Wakanda. He told me about everything he knew which he admitted wasn't much. We learned new things together and slowly made our way to the edge of town where a field ended at the jungle.

"I can't believe this place has been here all this time and we never knew."

"Which is probably why it was able to remain this way," Bucky supplied.

"You're right. The world we're from has a way of ruining the best things."

"Maybe not everything." I met Bucky's eyes and he glanced away towards the herd of rhinos in the distance.

"Do you think you'll stay here?"

"There's nowhere else for me to go. T'Challa said he would help me get started out here. I owe so many people for this."

"You're the only one who sees it that way, you know?"

"Right."

"Heard anything from Steve?"

"No. I don't even know where he is."

"That makes two of us. I'm dying to know he's okay."

"Were you two close? You know, while I was... away."

"We were all close. We were all staying at the compound in New York and I saw them all the time. Steve use to train with me. He was a good friend. But I guess you know that better than anyone."

"It's been a long time. I'd like to think things are the same though."

"He talked about you a lot. Every time Wanda and I would do something stupid he berated us like an old grandpa and told us about the good ole days with you. Made you two sound like damn saints." Bucky laughed and I felt it in my bones.

"That's because Steve was. He got in trouble because he was always doing the right thing. He doesn't know about all the dumb shit I did when he wasn't around to make me feel guilty."

"Oh, yeah? Like what?"

"Oh, you know, drank too much at the bar. Got in fist fights over a game of pool. Smoked shit I shouldn't have."

"Who knew you were actually interesting."

"That's what you find interesting about me?"

"That's definitely not all."

"What about you? What's your story? Your dad made you a suit and you joined up with the super gang?"

"Not exactly," I said before telling him about stealing the suit and rescuing my dad and Pepper.

I didn't notice the sun disappear beneath the horizon but at some point we'd moved to a bench and talked for hours about our lives. Bucky talked about the Howling Commandos and I noticed the pain in his eyes. He asked about my mom and I told him the truth. Somehow in a matter of days Bucky Barnes had become one of my most trusted friends.

My visit to Wakanda was over too soon. I had to return to the compound before Tony and Pepper got back from their vacation. I said goodbye to T'Challa and Shuri and made my way to the village of huts where Bucky was staying. I didn't see him outside so I stopped a child and asked if they knew him. The small boy immediately pointed in the direction of one of the huts and I nodded my thanks and headed towards the hut.

"Bucky?" I called as I got closer. A moment later and his head popped out from behind the cloth door.

"Charlie? Is everything okay?" He stepped out completely and met me in front of the hut.

"Yeah, it's just I'm about to head back to New York and wanted to say bye."

"Do you know when you'll be back?"

"Not right now. As soon as I can though." He nodded. "Is this your current home?" I gestured towards the hut.

"Yeah, I mean it's not much but it's better than some of the places I've slept."

"Not gonna invite me in?"

"There's not much to see," he said and pulled back the curtain. I stepped inside to see he was right. A bed lay on the floor and a wicker basket held his few items of clothing. Nothing inside to personalize the space.

"Wow, it's a little..."

"Depressing?"

"Empty. I was going to say empty. You need some personal items in here, Buck."

"I don't have any."

"Want me to bring you something from the states? You name it and I'll bring it."

Bucky's eyes held mine for a beat too long and I wondered what the meaning behind it was.

"I don't need anything, Charlie. Thanks though."

"Alright. I better get going. I'll see you next time. You'll be here, right?"

"I'll be waiting for you."


	9. Chapter 9

I hadn't been to Wakanda in a month. I waited for the moment to present itself when I could sneak away again but it never came. I was dying to get away from the compound and New York and my mind wandered to Wakanda all the time.

"You're distracted," Vision said, appearing seemingly out of thin air.

"And you're not?"

"Am I?"

"You miss Wanda."

"Is that what has you so distracted? You miss the Captain and the other Avengers?"

"Something like that."

"Is it related to your two trips to Wakanda?" I jumped up from my spot on the couch to stand in front of Vision.

"What did you say?"

"Wakanda? You've visited twice in last 2 months."

"How do you know that?" He touched the stone in his head.

"I know a lot Miss Charlotte."

"Vision, please don't tell anyone about this. It's not something I want my dad knowing."

"Of course. I would never share your business with a third party."

"Thank you."

"May I ask, what is in Wakanda?"

"Another life," I spoke softly.

Tony had me helping him keep tabs on Peter Parker for a while to make sure the kid wasn't getting in trouble. It gave me a distraction but I still couldn't keep it out of my mind for long. I was so thankful when the job was passed to Happy.

"I was thinking we'd go to that new restaurant in Manhattan that Lisa was telling us about. We'll dress up. The paparazzi hasn't gotten a good shot of us in a while." I listened to Thomas speak but never looked up from the arc reactor I was fiddling with at my lab station.

"I don't know if I'll have time tonight," I muttered."

"What's up with you lately? I'm trying to make this work, Charlie, but you won't talk to me. We haven't had sex in over a month, you'll barely kiss me, what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong, Thomas. I'm stressed, I'm busy. Running a company is hard."

"Bullshit. You don't even run most of it. Other people are handling the majority of it."

"I'm not having this conversation right now." My temper was rising.

"Is there someone else?"

"No!" I growled as blue eyes flashed in my mind.

"Are you lying to me? Because you've been different ever since you got back from South Korea."

"I'm not lying to you, Thomas." The image of black hair blowing across Bucky's face as he laughed in the sunlight danced across my memory.

"What's wrong then?"

"This isn't working, Thomas," I finally said.

"What?"

"We're not right for each other. I'm sorry."

"You're breaking up with me?"

"I guess I am."

Splitting with Thomas helped me in more ways than one. Once Tony learned about it he suggested I take a vacation. I had a bag packed and was on my way to Wakanda before he could change his mind.

The moment I landed, the princess was there to greet me again.

"It's been a while, Charlie."

"I know. I couldn't get away. How have things been?"

"Good. Your wolf has missed you, though."

"I think I've missed him."

"You better go see him then."

"Meet you for dinner tonight?"

"Of course. Brother will love to see you."

I headed in the direction of the huts but Shuri stopped me.

"He doesn't stay there anymore. Head through the trees to the east. There's a path cut. It's a cottage on the creek."

"Thanks, Shuri."

I followed her directions and when I made it to the other side of the trees I spotted the cottage. Goats wandered about grazing in the grass and a lone man sat on the creek bank. I approached him quietly but his trained ears still heard me. He jumped to his feet and relaxed when he realized it was me.

"Charlie?"

"Hey, Buck." I couldn't help the smile that tore across my face and Bucky soon smiled back.

"I was starting to think you'd forgotten about me," he teased but I felt guilt hit me in the stomach.

"I wanted to come sooner."

"It's good to see you, Charlie."

I couldn't stay away any longer and closed the distance between us and grabbed Bucky in a hug. I gripped him to me and buried my face in his chest. We weren't the cuddly type but I needed the contact.

"Are you okay?" Bucky asked into my hair as he slowly stroked my back.

"I am now," I breathed. Bucky used his one arm to pull me tighter against him and we stood that way for several moments before I finally pulled away.

"I told Shuri we'd have dinner with her and T'Challa," I said regaining my composure.

"Okay. But afterwards we need to talk about this," Bucky said reaching up to wipe away a tear I hadn't noticed. I quickly wiped over the rest of my face and scoffed.

"Can't a girl just be relieved to see her favorite old man?" Bucky wasn't buying it and studied me suspiciously.

"Come on. Go get cleaned up."

"I'm going to warn you, this one is better than the hut you saw but still pretty bare."

We stepped inside the cottage and I glanced around. The main room held a kitchen with all the necessities and a living area with a couch that looked like it had never been used. Towards the back were two doors. I assumed one was a bedroom and the other a bathroom. The interior was bare of personal belongings but the design was gorgeous and tribal.

"I'll be just a moment," Bucky said, making his way towards the bedroom. "Make yourself at home."

I wandered around the home taking in Bucky's living space. He was incredibly clean and organized from what I could tell. I thought it might be from his time in the military.

The kitchen appliances were unlike what we had in the states. There was no microwave. Only something resembling an oven and a stove. There was a refrigerator, however.

A bookcase in the living area held a few books on gardening and animal care. A book on learning Wakandan was also among the books with a worn spine. A carved figure of a wolf held the books in place.

"Did you make this?" I asked when Bucky joined me.

"No. One of the elders carved it. Apparently it's supposed to watch over me."

"Oh! I forgot I brought this." I reached into my bag and pulled out the white camera. "Come here." I stepped in front of Bucky and held the camera up facing us.

"Is that a camera?" Bucky asked just as I snapped a picture. A Polaroid slid out and I held it waiting as it developed. Bucky stood looking over my shoulder curiously. As the image appeared I let out a laugh.

In the picture I stood in front of Bucky with a huge smile while he stood obviously confused behind me.

"Oh, no. We're retaking that," Bucky said trying to grab the picture from me. I laughed as I jerked the picture away from his grasp.

"I don't think so. I'm keeping this one."

"Come on, Charlie. I look ridiculous," Bucky said and moved to snatch the picture back again but was struggling with only one arm.

"That's the point, Barnes."

Somehow I ended up backed against the bar in the kitchen and Bucky had me pinned as we fought for the picture. We both seemed to realize at the same moment and Bucky cleared his throat and backed away. I regained my composure and readied the camera again.

"We'll take another one. Come here." Bucky joined me and after the camera flashed he moved away towards the door.

"We shouldn't keep the king waiting. Let's go."

"Coming," I set the picture down to develop on its own and followed Bucky out the door.

Dinner was fun. Shuri told me about the conflict that happened after T'Challa was crowned king just after he returned to Wakanda. T'Challa had to correct her several times when she decided to embellish certain parts of the story. Bucky and I laughed at the siblings bickering.

"So tell us, Charlie, have you found a way to escape New York and stay in Wakanda with us?" Shuri asked.

"Unfortunately, no. I can't tell my dad I'm here because..." I glanced at Bucky, "things are complicated."

"I do hope one day you can tell him the truth. For your sake and your wolfs," T'Challa said and then let out a grunt.

"Did you just kick your king?" Okoye asked Bucky as she entered the room.

"Uh, no. Of course not," Bucky defended quickly. T'Challa brushed her off with a laugh.

"My king, have you forgotten about our meeting?" Okoye asked.

"I would never," T'Challa answered, obviously having forgotten. "I'm afraid I'll need to excuse myself, friends."

"I also need to return to my work. Let's agree to do this again," Shuri said before meeting my eyes. "Soon."

"Soon," I agreed.

"We need to have a talk anyway," Bucky said to me after T'Challa and Shuri left.

"About your old McDonald farm you got going on? I gotta say, Buck, you're taking this elderly man stuff pretty seriously."

"Charlie," Bucky warned.

"It's nothing, Bucky. This past month was stressful and I'm just glad to be back in Wakanda. I guess I miss Steve and Natasha more than I thought and being around you helps. I enjoy your company. Home is lonely."

"Is handling Stark Industries more work than you imagined?"

"No, that part's easy. But my dad likes to ask questions and Thomas was driving me fucking crazy."

"Thomas?" I met Bucky's eyes and for some reason wanted to avoid telling him about my ex.

"Ex boyfriend," is what I settled for. I thought I saw a muscle tick in Bucky's jaw but he recovered too quickly for me to be sure.

"I'd say be careful but I know you can take care of yourself."

"Damn right."

The room was a strange mix between intimate and tense as we stood waiting for the other to speak first. Brown eyes met blue and before the mood could shift I looked away.

"It's getting late. You better get back to your goats."

"Yeah. I'm sure you need your rest."

"Gotta get those full four hours of beauty sleep."

"That's more than I get."

"Shit. Aren't we a mess?"

"Absolutely. Goodnight, Charlie."

"Goodnight, Bucky."


	10. Chapter 10

I couldn't bring myself to see Bucky the next day. I'd developed one hell of a crush on the man and my keen people reading skills were telling me he was somewhere on that same level. I knew I couldn't have that kind of relationship with him so I did what any sane and stable human would do and avoided him.

I spent the day in the lab with Shuri. We taught each other a lot and I'd developed a friendship with the young princess. Her quick wit reminded me of working with my dad. She was also a great distraction from my real life problems.

"So, tell me, why aren't you with Bucky today? You two have your first squabble as a couple?"

"Cut it out, Shuri," I muttered as I worked on piecing together a new set of vambraces made of vibranium. Shuri had given me a box of scrapes and let me melt them down to use.

"I'm just saying, that boy looks at you like you removed 70 years of brainwashing from his head or something."

"Well, I did, so I guess that's accurate."

"You know what I mean. Heart eye emoji Sargeant Barnes. And he's only like that when you're here."

"He's probably just thankful to see someone other than you."

"I'm a joy to be around. More likely, he's in love with you."

"You've got a lot to learn, little girl. For one, you can't be in love with someone you don't even know."

"Did you just call me little girl?"

"Charlie," Okoye called as she entered the lab.

"Hey, Okoye," I greeted the warrior.

"The Dora Milaje are about to begin training for the day. I thought you might be interested in joining us. It's always helpful to bring in a new fighting style to practice against."

"You mean, it's fun to beat up your guests?"

"Are you afraid, Stark?" Okoye teased.

"Yes. Lead the way."

Even with all the training Natasha had given me, I was no match for the Dora Milaje. After I received a spear hilt to the cheekbone, Okoye ended the training session.

"I'm fine," I assured her as we walked out of the training room.

"I have a feeling you could've lost an eye and all your fingers and you'd still say that."

"If I can still fight then I guess I'm not lying."

"We'll train with you another day. Maybe you won't be so distracted."

"I'm not distracted," I argued and followed her line of sight to the super soldier talking with T'Challa. My left knee gave out when Okoye dead legged me and I nearly went down to my knees.

"No, you're not distracted." She laughed and walked away. It caught Bucky's attention and he excused himself from T'Challa and walked over to me. I tried to compose myself and hide the fact that I'd just had the shit beat out of me.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked.

"Training with the Dora Milaje." Bucky raises his hand up to gingerly touch my cheek bone.

"Looks like you lost."

"Is it bruised?" Bucky didn't answer but he couldn't hide the wince.

"Come on. Let's get you some ice on that."

Bucky led me towards his home and every step of the way made me more and more anxious. The last place I wanted to be was in an isolated cabin with Bucky who looked really nice wearing those linen pants. He led me up the porch and inside the small home.

"Sit. I'll get an ice pack."

I plopped down roughly on the couch and let my eyes unfocus as my mind went into overdrive. I thought about going back to New York and not returning. I knew if I stayed in Wakanda for long things would get difficult. More difficult than they already were. But I also knew that I'd be miserable in New York knowing what waited for me here.

"Here you go." I jerked as he suddenly appeared in my line of sight. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"How are you so quiet?" He didn't answer and I knew it was probably part of his Winter Soldier training. He handed me the ice pack and I held it to my cheek.

"Is there a reason you've been avoiding me?"

"What?" I said, surprised at his forwardness.

"You're uncomfortable being here right now. Did I do something, Charlie?"

"No. I just wanted to spend some time with Shuri. I'm probably tense because I just got my ass kicked by Okoye and her badass chick army." Bucky didn't say anything and studied my face to see if I was lying. I had a decent poker face but the reassuring smile I gave him seemed to convince him.

"Alright. I just don't want to lose you too, Charlie," Bucky nearly whispered.

He brought his hand up to adjust mine to better cover the bruise on my cheek. Our eyes met and we suddenly seemed incredibly close to each other. Bucky's eyes flickered to my lips and I felt like a powerless vessel being dragged in by his gravitational pull. Our lips brushed and my phone rang.

"Shit," I cursed and jumped up from the couch. I pulled out my phone and saw Tony's name displayed. "I've got to take this." Bucky didn't say anything, jaw clenched and fist balled on the couch.

I walked onto the porch and took a minute to steady my breathing before answering.

"Hey, Dad."

"How's the trip?"

"It's nice. Sunny and warm, all that Jazz."

"Where'd you end up?"

"Rome," I lied.

"Sounds lovely. Hey, so I hate to do this but I need a hand here. Happy totally dropped the ball and Peter got in some trouble. Long story short I'm adding him to the team and I need you here as a representative."

"I'm not babysitting Peter, Dad. I can't watch after him, run a company, and keep my own sanity."

"I'm not asking you to babysit him."

"No, you're heavily implying."

"He can take care of himself. I just need you here. It's just me and Rhodey and the press loves you so-"

"The press?"

"Yeah, I'm announcing the new addition to the Avengers to the press tomorrow."

"The Avengers no longer exist, Dad."

"They could. We just need a team."

"What's Pepper think of this?"

"Oh, I'm not part of the team. I'm an advisor."

"You're ridiculous."

"So, you coming home?" I thought about Bucky in the cabin and the kiss we almost shared.

"Yeah. I'll leave now."

I reentered the cabin and Bucky jumped to his feet from the couch.

"I have to go home."

"Charlie, let me apologize. That was stupid-"

"It was nothing, Buck," I interrupted and I saw the same pain on his face that I felt in my stomach. "I have to go back to New York."

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know. I..." I wanted to tell him soon but the truth was I needed to stay away. If my dad found out I was in Wakanda with the man who killed his parents I know he'd never forgive me. "I'll see you later, Bucky."

Before he could answer I left the cabin and headed back to my jet. I was on my way back to New York when my emotions caught up to me and I cried while autopilot led me home.

It was dark when I landed at the compound but that didn't stop Tony from noticing the bruise on my face the moment I exited the jet. I told him I'd stopped an asshole from robbing an old lady but he managed to get a good swing in. He asked me about my trip and I reminded him that it had only been a few days because he insisted I return.

Luckily, because it was late I didn't have to talk to Tony for long and excused myself to my room. I unpacked my bag and pulled out the Polaroid I'd taken with Bucky. The other was still with him in Wakanda. I sat heavily on my bed and stared down at the glossy image.

I needed someone to talk to about all of it. Shuri was too young and it wasn't like I could go to Pepper about it. I wished for the hundredth time that Natasha was still here. I remembered the phone call at the gala and pulled my phone out to call it back. Maybe she would be with Steve and I could ask him about Bucky. But the number was disconnected.

The next day Tony brought Peter to the compound to show him the new suit he'd made and introduce him to the world as Spider-Man. Except, Peter declined the invitation and decided to finish high school like a regular kid.

"Do me a favor," Tony said to me later that day, carrying a paper bag.

"I'm not babysitting."

"I just need you to bring this to Parker. He's going to get hurt swinging around in that onesie of his."

"Why can't you bring it?"

"I'm too high profile. We don't want the kid getting found out. He walks home from school. Just meet him on his way home and give it to him."

"That will absolutely look like a drug deal, Dad."

"Then improvise. I don't know."

"Fine. You still owe me a vacation though. Don't forget it."

"You'll get it. Things will settle down one day, hopefully."

That's how I ended up in front of a high school in Queens waiting for classes to let out. The bell rang and high schoolers flooded the sidewalks. I kept an eye out for Peter and as soon as I saw him exit the building I called out to him. His enhanced senses heard me immediately and he looked my way. I gestured for him to join me and the kid next to him was nearly vibrating from excitement.

"Oh, my god. You're Charlie Stark," the kid squealed.

"Zip it, Ned. What is it Charlie?" Peter asked. He looked almost embarrassed.

"Dad sent me to give you this." I raised the brown paper sack up and Peter snatched it out of my hand to hide it.

"What is it?" Ned asked excitedly.

"The suit," Peter muttered looking around to see if anyone noticed.

"If you're trying to not look suspicious you're failing," I informed him.

"Hey, Parker! What's in the bag? Did you leave your footsie pajamas at Ned's again?" I looked over at the kid teasing Peter and when he realized who I was he went white.

"Your insults are shit, kid," I said with a roll of my eyes. "You still have my number?" I asked Peter. He nodded. "I'll be around for a while so if you need anything let me know."

"Hey, wait!" the bully called. "Is it true that Peter knows Spider-Man?" I looked at Peter who's jaw was clenched tight.

"Peter knows all the Avengers."

Later that day I got a text from Peter.

Thanks for bringing me the suit. And thanks for saying that stuff to Flash. I owe you one.

Just do me a favor and be careful out there.

Another text came in from a different number.

Your wolf is moping. Why'd you leave without a goodbye? -S

I had some business in New York.

Better return soon or I'm reclaiming this vibranium I gave you.

"How was Rome?" Rhodey asked entering the living area.

"Beautiful as usual."

"I've been thinking about taking a vacation myself."

"Yeah? Where to?"

"I don't know yet. Thought about Southeast Asia. Maybe Africa."

"Africa?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Yeah. Maybe I'll hit up T'Challa and see if I can stop by Wakanda." My back muscles were tense. I tried to see Rhodey was testing me. I couldn't tell if he knew something about my last few trips or not.

"I don't know if T'Challa would want us bringing all of our drama to Wakanda."

"You're probably right. I'll probably go to Siem Reap and see the ruins. It's on my bucket list."

"Sounds nice, Rhodey."

"I know you're lonely here, Charlie bug," Rhodey said using the name he called me as a child. "I miss them too. I know Vision has been trying to find them without much luck. Maybe if you two worked together you'd find something."

"Thanks, Rhodey. I'll talk to Viz about it."


	11. Chapter 11

AN- sorry for the delay. Here's some M rated shit to make up for it.

I don't own these characters btw.

I found myself in the library of the compound in front of the filing cabinets. I stepped in front of a drawer marked 'B' and pulled it out. Most of the information was now available digitally but I still liked to look through the physical files.

I pulled the file for James Buchanan Barnes and sat at the table in the room. I stared down at the file for a while without opening it. It felt wrong to read through his past in a folder. Finally, after deciding that I may never see him again anyway, I opened the folder.

A picture of him frozen in a Hydra pod was the first thing I saw. A smaller picture of him in his WWII uniform was pinned in the corner. I ran a finger over the old photo. He looked different and it wasn't the short hair and clean shaven face. There was hope in his eyes and an easy charming smile on his face.

I took a breath and flipped to the first page. I read his date of birth and laughed to myself. March 10, 1917. He would be a hundred in a few months. I had almost made out with a one hundred year old man on his couch a few days ago.

I read down the line of his known relatives and knew they were all dead. At the bottom of the page his status was listed as deceased and then marked through with 'Hydra operative' written next to it. I shook my head and closed the file. Nothing in it would be accurate. The file was for the Winter Soldier not Bucky.

I knocked on Visions door later that day and when he told me to come in I found him floating in the middle of the room. His eyes were unfocused and glowing as he used the stone in his head to search for our friends.

"You having any luck?" I asked.

"None so far."

"What are you searching for?"

"Facial recognition. They all seem to be avoiding cameras very well."

"Well, there's a lot of faces in the world but only a few power sources like that," I said pointing to the stone. "And Wanda is one of them. Have you tried searching for similar readings?"

"Searching now," Vision announced before displaying a map. Two readings were in New York and one in Singapore.

"Well, one of these is you. I'm not sure what the other reading in New York is but I'm certain it's not Wanda or someone would've recognized her by now. My bet, she's in Singapore."

"Thank you," Vision said softly.

"I can tell you miss her."

"I can tell you miss whatever is in Wakanda. We don't have enough time on this planet to avoid what we want, Charlotte."

"I guess. If you're going to see Wanda I'll cover for you."

"We'll cover for each other. Come with me."

I followed Vision to the lab where Tony was working. Vision lowered the music without touching the radio and Tony looked up to see us approaching.

"What's up?"

"Charlotte was telling me about the ruins in Rome and I've never been so she's taking me there. She deserves the rest of her vacation after all." I held my poker face.

"Alright. Keep your phone on you."

"I will."

Vision and I set out in the quinjet and once we were over the Atlantic Ocean Vision prepared to leave and fly to Singapore on his own.

"Tell Wanda I said hi and that I miss her. I'd love to hear from her but I know she can't."

"I'll tell her. I hope your trip to Wakanda eases your soul."

"I'll see you in a week, Viz." Vision sank through the floor of the jet and disappeared from the radar. Thunder shook the jet as I flew over Africa and rain pelted the windshield. I hummed the Toto song to myself and tried to steady my breathing as the Wakanda energy shield grew closer. I entered the force field and Wakanda flickered in the lightening.

I bypassed my usual landing platform and flew towards the clearing by the creek. A single light was on in the cabin and I saw movement as I landed the jet. The landing platform hissed as it opened and I rushed down it into the cold rain.

"Fucking cliche," I muttered to the rainclouds.

"Charlie?" I heard Bucky call as he ran to meet me. "Are you okay?" His eyes frantically searched over me as we met in the middle of the field. "Is everything alright, Charl-"

I cut him off by wrapping my arms around his shoulders and covering his lips with mine. He responded quickly and his arm wrapped around my back, holding me tightly. Our bodies stuck to each other in the downpour and my hands tangled in his wet hair. Bucky didn't waste time and deepened the kiss pouring all the pent up affection into it.

A clap of thunder made us break apart and Bucky grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the cabin. Once we were inside Bucky held my jaw in his hand and rested his forehead against mine.

"What are you doing here, Charlie?" he whispered.

"I needed to apologize for running off after last time," I glanced at the couch. "I thought we deserved a redo." Bucky smiled and the soft look in his eyes made me melt. He kissed me again but kept it short.

"You're freezing," he commented, rubbing his hand up my bare arm. "Come here. I'll get you some clothes."

"I've got some in the jet."

"It's a downpour out there. We'll get them later."

I followed Bucky to the back of the house and into the bedroom. A beautiful large bed took up most of the space. The bedposts were carved with intricate designs swirling up, nearly to the ceiling. My eyes settled on the silk sheets and warm furs while Bucky looked for me some clothes.

I knew I only had a week in Wakanda and this was the only night during that week that I was guaranteed to be with Bucky. So, when Bucky turned back around holding a shirt and a pair of pants, I took them out of his hand and set them to the side.

I kissed Bucky deeply and pulled back to search his eyes for any hesitancy but there was none. Only lust and affection. I led his hand under the edge of my wet shirt and his lips were on mine again. I pulled his shirt over his head and mine joined it on the floor moments later.

I led Bucky towards the bed and he fell on top of me catching himself with his arm but never breaking contact with me. Warm lips trailed down my neck and to the edge of my bra. Bucky looked up at me through his lashes as if asking permission and I let out a giggle. He chuckled in response and slipped my bra off next. My fingers tangled in his hair while his mouth covered a nipple and made me squirm against the bed.

His beard tickled my sensitive skin and I reached down trying to tug his pants off. He pulled back for a moment and was striped naked quicker than I thought possible for a one armed man. Naked Bucky filled my view and my nerves lit up inside me. Skin damp from the rain pulled tight over his muscles and his eyes were glazed over just as mine likely were.

I helped Bucky pull my tight wet pants off and then suddenly we were both bare to the cool air.

"You're so beautiful," Bucky breathed.

"Ditto," I swallowed lamely. Bucky didn't seem to notice and joined me on the bed again. I flipped us so I was on top of him which gave him more mobility. His fingertips skimmed lightly up my thigh, over my hip bone, and the back down across my stomach. I moaned when he reached the sensitive flesh between my thighs.

That was all Bucky needed before he let out a noise similar to a growl and flipped us over again. He held himself against me and met my eyes. I shifted my body down and he slid in the tiniest amount. His fist tangled in the sheets and his face buried in my neck as he slowly push in. My limbs wrapped around him and then we were both moving.

My eyes rolled somewhere in the back of my head and my legs dragged Bucky in closer. I felt his lips across my cheek and heard him whisper to me against my ear. My muscles tensed and I felt the wave roll through my body. My fingernails dug into Buckys back and I gasped his name out.

He was kissing me as I came down. My entire body was the consistency of jello but I could feel that he was still ready to go. I swung my leg over and, without breaking contact, flipped us over so I was straddling him. His hand gripped my hip and I moved against him. He groaned and his eyebrows furrowed. I was on the edge again when his grip tightened and I knew he was close too. His eyes met mine and I was done for. I set him off and soon we both lay sweating in the silk sheets.

My head lay on his chest and I listed to his heartbeat slow against my ear. His face was in my hair and his arm rubbed up and down my back soothingly.

"That was good," I muttered eventually.

"Just good?" His voice was raspy with fatigue.

"That super soldier serum, did it, uh, help you out there?" Bucky laughed and I decided I loved the sound.

"Depends on what you mean. It did help my stamina and endurance which I guess comes in handy in this situation."

"Hmm. Here I was thinking that having sex with a 99 year old man would be horrible."

"No way. Everyone knows you don't reach your peak until you're at least a hundred."

We both laughed and Bucky held me tighter against his chest as he smiled down at me. Something caught my attention on the nightstand and I leaned over him to pick it up. It was the Polaroid we'd taken. I didn't get to see it developed until now. I was smiling in the foreground and Bucky stood behind me with a grin on his face staring down at me with adoration I his eyes.

"Keeping pictures of me next to your bed. Someone have a crush, Barnes?"

"Something like that." I kissed him again and the thought occurred to me that even though I was thousands of miles from the compound I'd never felt more at home.


	12. Chapter12

When I woke up the next morning Bucky wasn't in the bed. I rolled out from under the furs and noticed my suitcase was sitting against the wall. After I dressed I wandered out to the living area and heard chopping coming from outside. I walked onto the porch to see Bucky swinging a hatchet one handed and splitting logs in two. The goats were all munching on fresh hay and a basket of vegetables sat on the porch.

"You've been busy," I called out. Bucky looked up from his work and shook hair out of his eyes.

"Did I wake you?"

"No, but I did miss you being in bed with me."

"Maybe I'll sleep in tomorrow."

"Is that an invitation for me to stay?"

"I was hoping you would," Bucky said, embedding the hatchet into a stump and heading towards me.

"I have to go back to New York in a week. But until then, I'm yours."

"What about after that?" Bucky now stood at the bottom of the porch steps staring up at me. He looked like he was expecting me to say no, like this had all been for fun to me.

"I think so. It'll be hard, Bucky. I can't be here a lot and if my dad even finds out I've helped you he'll flip his shit, much less find out I'm here for you."

"I know. But honestly, I can't get you out of my head. I know you deserve better and I-"

"Bucky, shut the hell up," I interrupted. "I couldn't possibly ask for a better man than you." I stepped down onto the bottom step so we were level. "I couldn't focus on anything in New York because I just wanted to be here with you instead."

Bucky leaned forward and kissed me. His hand came to my jaw and his thumb gently rubbed my cheek.

"Let me fix you breakfast," I whispered against his lips. He smiled in return and followed me inside.

Days in Wakanda moved slow and I loved it. Bucky and I finally broke in his couch. And the bar top. And the shower. The super soldier was truly insatiable.

Shuri didn't find out I was in Wakanda for four days because we never left Buckys cabin.

S: Why am I just finding out you're in Wakanda from air traffic control?

C: Sorry. Been busy.

S: Doing what? Sergeant Barnes?

C: I'll come see you and T'Challa tonight. Behave.

"I need to go see Shuri today," I told Bucky as he came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"I'll go with you. I need some things from town anyway." Bucky paused. "Or will that look suspicious?"

"Shuri's already figured it out."

"Of course she has," Bucky muttered under his breath and moved to the bedroom.

Bucky and I made our way to the city and he went to the market and I went to

Shuri's lab. She hasn't melted down my vambraces yet and I was eager to finish them.

"Nice to see you've finally crawled out of your wolfs den to see the rest of us," Shuri teased.

"Sorry, Shuri. Things kinda took off in a different direction than I expected."

"We all expected it. I don't know why you two were so blind about it."

"It's a complicated situation."

"Right. Your father hates his guts and he thinks you're off somewhere running the family company when you're really here."

"Sums it up."

"You know what you have to do, right?"

"Tell my dad?" I said with a sigh.

"Hell, no! Tell him you've got a man in Venice or something."

"Yeah, that's not going to work. He'll want to meet him."

"Hire an escort or something."

"I'll just have to wait it out and hope an opportunity presents itself."

"You'll be old and gray before you and Bucky can live happily ever after if that's your plan. And we all know that man has waited long enough to be happy."

Later that night Bucky and I returned to the cabin. He had exchanged some of the vegetables from the garden for fruit and other goods in the market. I only had two full days left in Wakanda and the thought of leaving made me ache.

"Anything you want from back home while I'm there? I'm heir to a billionaire so I can get you pretty much anything."

"Just you," Bucky said softly and when I looked up at him he pulled me in for a kiss. It felt like a goodbye and I knew he was thinking about me leaving in 2 days too.

"I'll come back. I promise."

"Oh, yeah," Bucky said to himself, reaching into his pocket. "I saw this at the market and thought you might like it." He held out a necklace with a shiny black stone hanging from it. "I know you don't wear a lot of jewelry but I just thought..."

"Bucky, it's beautiful. Thank you. Help me put it on."

The cool stone sat against my skin and the weight calmed me. Bucky ran his lips up the side of my neck and I immediately needed him. I twirled around to face him and pulled his head down to mine. Our lips met in hungry passion and his arm gripped me under my butt and lifted me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me with one arm to the bedroom.

Afterwards we both lay in the bed facing each other. Bucky's hand ran through my hair and our breath mixed between us.

"Tell me about Brooklyn," I said. Bucky knew what I meant. I wanted him to tell me about his life before the war ripped it all away from him.

"Me and Steve lived on the same street. We use to walk to school together. He was always small, even as a kid. He got picked on a lot but he was my best friend so I'd get in fights trying to defend him."

"It's hard to imagine Steve being little," I commented.

"It's hard for me to imagine him as he is now. He's still Steve though. Always doing what's right. One time we went to the public pool to scope out the girls but Steve couldn't swim. He saw this kid struggling in the deep end and jumped in anyway. He got the kid out but couldn't keep himself above the water. I had to drag his ass all the way home to his mom who was a nurse. I was so scared she was going to kill me for letting him do something so stupid."

"You're remembering a lot."

"Yeah. Ever since you helped me I've been remembering more and more. I haven't felt this much like myself since before Hydra took me."

"I'm happy for you, Buck."

"I wouldn't be here without you."

"Shuri did a lot."

"I'm not just talking about the procedure." Bucky's hand now rested against my cheek and he stared intently into my eyes. "I know it sounds ridiculous but having human contact helps. I was a weapon for so long I thought I'd forgotten how to feel affection towards anything. But then you showed up and..."

"Beat your ass in an airport terminal?" I finished. Bucky laughed.

"Yeah."

"I'm not the best at relationships. Being raised by a single dad who doubled as a huge playboy didn't help me much. But, I think you're helping me too."

My last day came quicker than I hoped. I packed my bag in a haze and Bucky took it to the jet for me. We stood on the porch of his cabin and he held me close to him.

"I miss you already," I muttered to him.

"I'll be here waiting for you." We pulled apart and I felt my throat grow tight against tears.

"Oh!" I said pulling my phone out. "Shuri said she gave you a phone."

"Yeah. I never use it. Sometimes she sends me links to weird videos."

"So, you do know how to use it?" He nodded. "Go get it. I'll add my number and we can at least talk while I'm away."

"Right," Bucky said retreating into the cabin to grab the cell phone. I added my number and sent myself a message on his phone to get his number.

"Text me or call me whenever you miss me, alright?"

"I'll be on the phone all the time," he said with a sad grin.

"That's fine with me."

"Be careful, Charlie."

"You too, Bucky."

I walked away from him and into the jet. I didn't allow myself to think about it until I was out of Wakanda's shields. My eyes were fixed on the horizon when Vision joined me.

"Is everything alright, Charolette?"

"Yeah. I just miss it already, Viz."

"Me too," he said softly


	13. Chapter13

Pepper met me as soon as I stepped in the compound. After we hugged she asked how the trip was.

"It was great. Vision totally loved Venice."

"I thought it was Rome," she said suspiciously.

"Yeah. We went to Rome. But then I flew us to Venice for a day too."

"That's a pretty necklace."

"Thanks," I said reaching up to touch the cool stone.

"Looks like something a man would buy you." I met Pepper's eyes and I was scared she knew.

"Thanks," I repeated.

"Charlie," Pepper spoke before I could walk away. "If you're seeing a man while you're away just promise me you'll be careful."

"I will, Pepper."

"And if it's serious you know I'd love to meet him."

"I'll keep that in mind. How's Dad?"

"He's been driving Rhodey crazy since you left. You know he needs a science partner."

"Yeah. And Rhodey isn't exactly the best candidate."

We both headed towards the lab and I could hear arguing before we even neared the door.

"Tony, I don't know what the hell that is! Could you describe it?"

"It's metal and long."

"Oh, that helps," Rhodey said as we entered. Tony was elbow deep in a hunk of scrap metal. Even I didn't know what he was working on. Rhodey looked up when he heard us and threw up his hands. "Finally, you help him with this shit. I need a drink."

"That bad?"

"Welcome back, bug," Rhodey said in passing and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and he was gone.

"I'll check on him. You two behave," Pepper said, following after him.

"Hey, Charlie. How was Rome?"

"Beautiful. Vision is a fantastic travel companion."

"Yeah, I bet," Tony scoffed. My phone beeped and I pulled it out to see a text from 'James.' I smiled and opened the message.

B: Let me know when you're home safe. I think the goats even miss you.

C: I made it back. Tell the goats I miss them too. But mostly I miss you.

"What are you smiling at over there?" Tony asked.

"A funny meme."

"Your sense of humor is shit."

"That's rich coming from you."

"I'm hilarious."

"Says who?"

"I'm sure people have said it."

That night I was popping a bag of popcorn and missing the fresh foods in Wakanda. Rhodey sat on the couch in the living area reading the news on a tablet. My phone beeped and I opened the text.

B: Can I call?

C: Yes

I left the popcorn where it sat and locked myself in my room. I answered Bucky's call on the first ring.

"Sorry, I know it's late there." His voice was rough and his breathing was heavy.

"Bucky, what's going on?" I asked, instantly worried.

"It's nothing. It's just a nightmare. I just thought hearing your voice would help."

"A nightmare?"

"Yeah. I have them a lot."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I wasn't me," he said quietly. Fear laced his voice and my heart broke for him.

"That's over, Bucky. No one can make you do those things anymore."

"It was you," he said almost too quiet for me to hear.

"What?"

"I killed you."

"It won't happen, Bucky. That stuff is out of your head."

"I know. I know," he said as if trying to convince himself. "I'll let you get back to what you were doing."

"Hold on," I stopped him. "Are you going back to sleep?"

"I probably can't now. I got my four hours," he joked. We'd both managed to sleep throughout the night every night I was there, but I knew I'd be back to the same schedule too now that I was alone in New York.

"What will you do with the day, Sergeant Barnes?"

"I'm not sure."

"You should go see Shuri. Tell her I miss her. You two can keep each other company."

"I will. Did everything go okay there? Any suspicion?"

"Yeah, actually. But none from my dad. So, maybe we're clear."

"Any idea when you'll be back?"

"Not yet," I sighed. "I'll find a way soon, I promise."

"Yes, ma'am." I laughed at him and closed my eyes picturing his face.

"Thanks for calling me, Buck."

"Thanks for answering."

I went back into the kitchen after the phone call and dumped the cold popcorn into the garbage can.

"Was that the man you've been seeing on these trips away?" Rhodey asked from the couch without looking up. I decided to play it cool.

"Shut up, Rhodey," I said brushing it off.

"Is it Steve?" He looked up.

"What?"

"Did you find him? You've been seeing someone you don't want your dad to find out about. It's Steve, isn't it?"

"I don't know what you're getting at but you're wrong."

"Don't worry. I won't tell him anything. He needs to get over that anyway." Rhodey looked back down to the tablet and I took that opportunity and left.

I was being too obvious. Everyone in the compound knew I was sneaking off to see someone except Tony. I knew I would have to stay around New York longer than I wanted to.

Days turned into weeks. Over a month passed and March approached and warm days were on the horizon. I talked on the phone with Bucky nearly every night. Our time zones were completely different but neither of us were sleeping much.

I sat on the couch after a workout and scanned the tv channels. I was supposed to attend a reception tonight at an art gallery but was desperate for a way to get out of it.

"If you expect to be ready in time you need to get ready now," FRIDAY told me.

"Any chance I can fake my death instead?"

"I'm afraid that would create worse problems in the future."

"Or solve them," I muttered standing and heading to my room.

Two hours later I'd showered, fixed my hair and applied makeup. I stepped into the long red dress someone else had picked out for me and slid on a pair of heels. I'd be without a date tonight but hopefully that meant I could sneak away unnoticed early. I thought about Bucky dressed up and attending these fancy parties with me. He'd probably hate it.

I pulled up in front of the gallery and let the valet take the car away. It was my first public outing in a while, so the reporters outside wanted to know about my absence. Apparently, there were rumors that I was in rehab for a drug addiction. I ignored them and moved into the gallery.

I made my way around the room speaking with all the big names. Despite the fact that I ran one of the most successful businesses in the world, I still stuck out against all the old white men in the room.

"Charlotte?" I heard behind me and considered ignoring him. "You look lovely tonight," Thomas said as I turned to meet him.

"Thanks. How have you been?" I asked glancing around the room for an exit.

"Good. My new job is nice."

"I didn't realize you'd left Stark Industries," I said and realized I shouldn't have.

"You didn't know?"

"I was out of the country." Thomas's eyes narrowed.

"It was too much for me. I still think about you all the time."

"That's unfortunate." Thomas reached out and laid a hand on my arm.

"Can I take you out for coffee tomorrow?"

Before I could panic an explosion shook the building. The lights flickered and everything grew quiet before the room erupted into chaos and people moved to evacuate. The explosion had come from down the street and I fought against the crowd to head towards it.

"FRIDAY, what's happening?"

"An explosion three blocks up just destroyed a bank. Fire and rescue are on the way."

"Any idea what the cause was?"

"Not yet, ma'am. But it looks like Mr. Parker has just arrived on the scene. He's in an altercation with someone."

"Peter?" I hissed. "Shit. Get me a suit, FRIDAY." I grabbed a steak knife on my way out the door and once I was on the sidewalk I cut away the bottom half of my dress. I kicked my heels off and started running towards the fire in the distance.

A block away my suit arrived and latched onto my body. I shot off the sidewalk and flew towards the wreckage.

"FRIDAY, scan for Peter."

"He's on the second floor. Interior room, three to the right."

"Got it." I busted through a window into the smoke filled building.

I made my way precariously over the collapsing floor towards Peter. He was fighting a man in what looked like a vault. Money was smoldering around them but the man held a fistful of jewels in his hand as he fought off Peter. I blasted the man and knocked him down and turned to Peter who was stumbling from lack of oxygen.

"You're out of here, Parker," I said grabbing his arm and transferring a gauntlet onto him. "Take him out, FRIDAY." Peter flew backwards by his arm out of the building, yelling at me the entire way. I turned back to the robber in time to see him pull out a grenade. "Shit."

I could hear the firefighters in the building below us and knew if that grenade went off the building would collapse on them. I rushed forward and clamped my armored hand around his to keep him from releasing the grenade.

"Let's move this outside." Before I could activate my boot jets and get out of the bank, the man jumped on me and attempted to pry my fingers loose from his. "What the shit? Calm down, spider monkey."

I flew backwards through a wall and through a window and straight into the air. I couldn't steer myself since one hand was occupied with a grenade and the other was missing armor completely. I few until New York was a sea of flickering lights below us and released my hand. When I did, the grenade fell and exploded in the air.

I brought us back down to the ground and landed in front of the gallery where reporters were still gathered, now hoping to catch some of the explosion on camera. I punched the man with my bare hand and he stumbled backwards before pulling a gun free and aiming it at me. The bullets bounced off my armor and the reporters ducked for cover. One more punch with my armored hand leveled the man and the police arrived to take him into custody.

On the drive home my phone blew up. Tony called me nearly back to back and Peter text me 20 times before I got home, complaining about how he could've handled it.

My phone rang again and I sighed and nearly silenced it before I saw who it was. James.

"Hey, Buck."

"Are you okay? I just saw that explosion on the news. That was you fighting him, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. A few bruises but I'll heal up just fine."

"You kicked his ass, though."

"What can I say? I'm pretty badass." Bucky chuckled.

"That's my girl."

"You should be asleep right now."

"I was just about to head that way."

"Call me when you wake up."

"Yes, ma'am."

I had just hung up the phone when another call came in. I accidentally accepted it and Thomas's name popped up.

"Hey, Thomas," I all but groaned.

"Was that you?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny that at this time."

"What the hell, Charlotte? You've got to stop. You could be hurt or killed doing that."

"If I hadn't been there then people would've died."

"Let the professionals handle it. You're not qualified to take on these guys."

"Well, I just did."

"You've been lucky." I sighed and thought about the conversation I'd just had with Bucky. He'd made sure I was okay and then congratulated me on what I'd done. He was proud of me. Thomas was ashamed.

"You know, Thomas, this is why we didn't work out."

"Oh, really?" he scoffed. "We didn't work out because you're a fucking liar. You know I tracked your phone, right?" My blood ran cold.

"What?"

"You told us you were in Korea. Why was your phone in Wakanda then?"

"That's illegal, you know? I could ruin your career with information like that."

"And I could ruin so much more for you with the information I have."

"That's cute. Hit me up when you have some real dirt, Thomas. Until then, stay the hell away from me." I hung up the phone and my hand was shaking. I gripped the steering wheel to ground myself and worked on calming down before I made it back to the compound.

Tony met me in the garage.

"What the hell was that?"

"I was three blocks away, Dad. I couldn't run away like everyone else."

"I thought you were done with the super hero days."

"You of all people should know it's not that easy." I tried to walk past him but he stopped me.

"Charlie, I worry about you. You're my daughter. I'm sorry but it's my job."

"Peter would've gotten himself blown up if I didn't show up, Dad."

"Peter? Parker was there?"

"Yeah. First on the scene."

"That little twerp," Tony muttered. "I just need to know you're going to be safe while I'm away."

"Away?"

"Pepper and I are closing on a cabin up state. Just a place to get away to."

"That's great, Dad," I tried to contain my excitement. If Tony was gone more I could be in Wakanda.

"We leave next week. We might be there a while. You should come see it."

"Yeah, I might. I'll be careful while you're away. But you might want to have this talk with Peter, too."

"Don't I know it?"

The next week I was in the city looking for a gift for Bucky. He was turning 100 in three days and I planned to surprise him but I had no idea what to my century old... boyfriend?

Okay, so I didn't exactly know what Bucky was to me but he was important and I was somewhere on the cusp of love, so I figured I needed to get him a nice gift. My hand went to the black stone around my neck while I looked at a selection of watches. Too bad watches were generally worn on the left wrist and well...

I settled on a bottle of 50 year old malt whiskey that set me back ten grand but that was pocket change to a Stark. I thought getting drunk on whiskey that was half the age he was might be fun.

I eventually moved to the farmers market to see if they had anything Wakanda didn't. I picked up a couple of different fruits and vegetables and looked through the hand crafted wares but nothing caught my eye.

The next day I saw Tony and Pepper off to their cabin and made my way back to my room to grab my bag.

"Going to see Steve?" Rhodey asked catching me.

"Nope," I said honestly.

"I'm not going to tell Tony. Just be careful. Vision already left. I assume he's visiting for Wanda."

"I actually don't know what Viz is up to. Not my business. And I'm not going to see Steve."

"Whatever. Y'all know if you need me just call. Tell them all I said hey."

"Thanks, Rhodey."


End file.
